Lo que quiero de ti
by Lin Zu
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra encontró al amor de su vida, pero no quería que nadie lo apartase de este, de hecho, no dejaría que nada ni nadie lo alejase de su lado. Por que el ya no deseaba estar solo nunca más en su vida. (Yandere!BillyxSpencer al paso de los caps) Pasen y lean ovo (actualizado cap 15! )
1. Chapter 2

**Y aquí… he vuelto con otro cap, porque creo que una vez me coge la inspiración no puedo dejarlo ´u` Todo es culpa de la canciones que me llegan :D **

**DTMG no me pertenece… Comencemos! **

**Todo lo que quiero de ti.**

**Capitulo 2.- De una chispa, sale un incendio. **

Pov'Spencer

Salí del gran edificio, casi no había una sola alma por los alrededores por lo que me asusté un poco. Saqué mi teléfono para poder llamar a Rajeev y ver si podía pasar por mí, lo que me pareció raro es que cuando lo abrí no estaba en el menú de entrada si no en la lista de contactos… Le resté importancia a ese hecho y marqué al teléfono de mi amigo.

_-"En que te ayudo, amigo?"_

-Bro, ¿Puedes pasar por mí? Estoy en el edificio donde Billy Joe cobra dio su concierto… amm, tu sabes, donde Lolo y sus amigas vinieron hoy.

_-"Has dicho LOLO?! Claro que si amigo, en seguida voy!"_

Colgó sin dejarme contestarle al menos de que ella ya no estaba aquí, pero con tan de que me venga a ver no tengo ningún problema. Fui a sentarme en una de las sillas que había fuera del enorme edificio, mientras contemplaba la luna que cabe destacar, hoy estaba llena y muy deslumbrante. Sin querer, empecé a recordar la incómoda conversación que tuve con ese cantante.

Me estaba mirando mucho, ugh.

Realmente no me llama mucho la atención, tiene fama de creído y narcisista. No entiendo como mi hermana puede desearlo mucho y Mallory con Lolo igual, saliendo esa información como pan recién salido del horno, en este caso, de la internet y los programas de televisión. No tenía más que ganas de salir huyendo y que bueno, que mi vida lo volveré a ver.

-Spencer, despierta! Ya vine por ti, ¿Dónde está mi amada?

Era Rajeev, no me había percatado de que ya había llegado. Me levanté del asiento para aproximarme a su carro y subirme a este.

-Amigo, no me dejaste decirte que ella ya no estaba aquí porque colgaste muy rápido.

-Aww… y yo que estaba muy emocionado.

-Pero tengo algo que podrás darle.- le dije mostrándole el papel autografiado por BjC.

El se quedó observando por un momento el papel y al instante capto a lo que me refería o eso es lo que me dio a entender por su mirada.

-Eres lo máximo! Lolo se pondrá feliz cuando le de esto.

-A que sí.

Jeevster empezó a conducir por las calles mientras ponía algo de música de radio, pero esta fue interrumpida por una breve entrevista que le hacían a… BjC después del concierto?

"_Y dinos Billy Joe, ¿Qué tal el concierto de hoy?"_

"_De lo máximo y aun mejor, lo que pasó después"_

"_Oh! Cuéntanos más" _

"_Solo les diré… que conocí a una persona muy linda"_

Cuando estaba pegando un poco el oído para escuchar mejor, Rajeev cambia de estación para que la música continúe. Al parecer se aburrió de la entrevista y quiso seguir con otra cosa.

-Por cierto, Spence, ¿Cómo conseguiste el autógrafo? Con ayuda del mercado negro o algo por el estilo?

Yo quedé en silencio por unos breves instantes, no sabía si decirle que tuve una conversación en persona con el mencionado cantante o mentirle y decirle que simplemente le rogué por un autógrafo y el, molesto por mis chillidos me lo cedió.

-Larga historia!

-Sabía que andabas con los del mercado negro…

-Jeevster…

-Bien, bien, no te molestes amigo.

Cambiamos de temas a unos más cómicos de lo que nos pasó en el día o de que es lo que haremos mañana después del colegio. Me contó que Shanilla estaba un poco enferma y que por eso no pudo acompañarlo, entonces le dije que mañana iría ver como estaba.

Cuando ya llegamos a casa le dije que si quería podía quedarse un rato a jugar videojuegos conmigo puesto que mis padres no se encontraban, pero me dijo que pasaba no más porque después sus padres le iban a reprochar, lo dejamos para otra.

Entre a mi casa y me dirigí a mi habitación, me saque la camisa puesto que empezaba a molestarme un poco y me asomé a la venta, a seguir mirando el cielo nocturno. El cual ahora estaba acompañado de varias estrellas, unas más grandes que las otras. Sentía un poco de tranquilidad cuando hacia eso, solo contemplar. Pero algo en fondo de mi conciencia, me decía que muchos sucesos iban a cambiar mi vida.

_Ojala y no sea para mal. _

Al día siguiente amanecí un poco temprano para prepárame el desayuno y tener tiempo para arreglar mis cosas y a mí mismo. No tenía muchas ganas, pero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a tener problemas nuevamente con el director Ponzi y como siempre, el no tendría piedad conmigo al castigarme.

Sacándome de mi pensamiento, el timbre había sonado y no creo que sean mis padres con mi hermana tan temprano, eso estaría fuera de lo común. Fui a la entrada y miré por la ventana de los lados para ver quién era, pero no vi a nadie.

Abrí la puerta con algo de duda, no había nadie pero si había un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas frente a la puerta con una caja de chocolates. Salí un poco para tomarlos y luego volver a cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

-A lo mejor son para jessica, halagándola por la buena forma de pelear que tiene.

Tome la nota que estaba entre las rosas y me dispuse a leerla.

"_Para Spencer Wright_

_El aroma de estas rosas no se compara con tu perfume y quizás, el sabor de estos chocolates no tenga comparación alguna con el sabor de tus labios_

_Que tengas un buen día."_

Leer la pequeña nota mi hizo dar un poco de escalofríos, más aun la forma romántica con la que la habían narrada y de apoco, sentí mi rostro arder. Ya podía ver mis mejillas completamente rojas al igual que mis orejas y preferiría ni imaginármelo.

Solo espero que esto no sea tan seguido….

**Pov' Normal.**

Pero lo que nuestro querido Spencer no sabía era que a pocos metros de su hogar, estaba estacionado un auto algo llamativo, cuyo conductor nada más y nada menos que nuestro protagonista, Billy Joe Cobra.

-Y esto no es mucho… comparado con el futuro que se nos vendrá.

**Continuará….**

**Wah! Como que no pude parar con esta trama xD deje un rato los cuadernos y me puse a escribir como sea. Me alegra que os yaha gustado el anterior cap y ojala y este también hehe :3 Estoy abierta a toda idea! No hace mucho no más entré al fandom ;v; **

**Nos vemos la próxima~ **


	2. Chapter 3

**Y aquí… va el tercer capítulo! Creo que ya el tiempo se me está acabando y debería de estar estudiando xD **

**DTMG no me pertenece, sin más, que comience! **

**Todo lo que quiero de ti. **

**Capitulo 3.- El nacimiento de la razón. **

Después de ver que Spencer no tenga ninguna sospecha de quien le había mando esos obsequitos, regresé a mi mansión para descansar un poco más. Sin responder a las interrogantes de mi mayordomo, que en este caso hizo de chofer para no tener que lidiar con ningún tipo de estorbo en mis planes, subí mi sala de estudios donde practicaba mis músicas.

Como siempre, después de yo haberlo desordenado todo al día siguiente aparecía como nuevo. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba del trabajo de las sirvientas en mi casa.

Me senté mi sillón individual negro y cerré por unos instantes mis ojos, lo único que se me venía a la mente era aquel chico que apenas conocí ayer. Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, he conocido a muchos en mi corta vida, chicas, chicos… pero justamente el tenía que ponerme de esta manera tan rara? Era extraño!

Sentí la necesidad de coger un papel junto a un lápiz y empezar a escribir. No dude en hacerlo, mi mano no paraba de ninguna forma, lo único que quería en esos momentos era plasmar mis sentimientos en lo único que tenia.

La música.

I do Tokyo  
It's all, kimi wo aishiteru  
That's right, they love me  
And when home is near  
You know I gotta hear  
I love you  
It means you love me

'Cause when you look into this boy's eyes  
It drives you all insane  
Because you love me  
You know I gotta hear  
I love you

Después de un rato me dedique a darle más sabor y quedo como nunca! A pesar de que estaba algo corta, lo único en lo que pensaba era "_quiero enamorarlo"_, no creo que con una canción lo consiga pero vale intentar al menos. Ojala y esto sea un éxito total.

-tres horas más tarde-

Ensayé, ensayé como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mis sirvientas llegaron a pensar que me había suicidado por no haber salido de mi estudio durante un buen rato si quiera a ver mi frasco de mantequilla de maní. Mi mayordomo tocó varias veces la puerta, pero yo no respondía puesto que estaba más concentrado en que me salga la voz perfecta. Valió la pena, porque llamé a todas las nanas, sirvientas, mi asistente, al perro, y hasta llamé a mi productor. Los senté a todo y les dije que hoy iba a presentar una nueva obra mía, la cual lo iba a dejar locos a todos.

No sabía que iba a ser tan literal…

Cuando acabé de cantar todos ya estaban encima de mí queriéndome abrazar y besar como si estuviesen hipnotizados. En síntesis, mi formula había funcionado tal y como yo quería.

Asqueado de tanta cercanía con el resto de personas, les exigí que se alejaran de mi para que me volviesen a dejar solo en mi cuarto privado. Unos seguían en su trance de amor y los que ya habían despertado del supuesto "hechizo" trataron de llevárselos a la fuerza. A la final si pude quedar solo nuevamente como quería.

-Ahora como me acerco más a él…

Tenía que ser de la manera menos sospechosa posible, por que tomé como mejor opción ir a visitarlo camuflado a su colegio. Después de todo, el mismo me había dicho donde estudiaba y yo no había robado esa información.

-Y ahora con que me visto….

Me fui a m cuarto para ver que me podía poner. Tenía que ser algo que no llame la atención de nadie, pero que me haga ver todo un galán frente al chico. Así que tomé una camisa color turquesa oscuro junto a un chaleco negro, unos jeans grises y converse rojo/oscuro. Iba a salir de mi habitación, pero me acordé que también tenía que ponerme mis gafas de sol negras para que no me reconozcan por mi rostro y eso fue lo que hice.

Salí de mi mansión junto a Arthur, mi mayordomo, era una suerte que no haya visto un solo paparazzi hoy. Busque en google donde quedaba el colegio que Spencer me había dicho y rápidamente lo localicé, no estaba tan lejos y eso me daba esperanzas de poderlo alcanzar.

Al cabo de los minutos yo ya estaba allí, estacionado al frente del instituto. Veía como todos salían, riendo o algo cansados, pero no podía ver donde estaba Wright… comencé a desesperarme un poco hasta que lo vi! Estaba solo y escribiendo concentradamente en su tableta no-se-que-cosa, al salir de su colegio giró para el lado izquierdo mientas seguía escribiendo.

Le dije a Arthur que le siguiera lentamente hasta llegar a un punto de que estemos muy cerca para que yo pueda atraparlo aprovechándome de su distracción. Abrí la puerta de mi carro y te jalé con mucha fuerza de tu camiseta, a tal punto de adentrarte junto a mí.

-PERO QUE?! AYUDAAAAA!- gritó, yo le dije a mi Arthur que no más aceleré.

-Cálmate, Wright.- intenté tranquilizarlo un poco, pero a cambio recibía miradas de miedo y susto.

Sin más opción (y pues bueno, quedarme sin opciones esta vez me gusto bastante) lo abracé para darle más seguridad de que no le iba hacer nada malo, el al principio se quería soltar de mi agarre pero no le deje y persistí. Cedió después de tres o cuatro minutos, ya tranquilo prosiguieron las preguntas que desee, no llegasen.

-Billy Joe Cobra ¿Por qué me has raptado?

-Quee~ yo no te he raptado.

-Sí, me cogiste de sorpresa y me adentraste a tu carro sin mi permiso.

-Vamos, no lo tome así, bromano.

-¿Entonces como?

-Solo digamos que… tenía ganas de… conocerte mejor!-exclamé con emoción.

Spencer me quedó mirando por unos instantes, dudoso de lo que le decía. Finalmente suspiró un poco y dejó de tensarse.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.- preguntó con resignación, yo solo sonreí, mostré una de esas resplandecientes sonrisas que pocas veces mostraba. Porque era mi chance, y un pequeño chance dado por el mismo.

**Bueno, acá acaba el cap 3, mientras mejor sea administrado el tiempo, genial ;u; Espero que les haya gustado! :DD estoy abierta a toda clase de sugerencias. Creo que ya le estoy cogiendo ritmo v**

**Nos vemos~ **


	3. Chapter 4

**Aquí otro cap nuevo ~ Ayer fue tan frustrante no poder escribir, pero hoy me desquite ùvu **

**DTMG no me pertenece. Sin más, que comience! **

**Lo que quiero de ti **

**Capitulo 4.- Un momento para los dos. **

-Muéstrame tu mundo y yo te muestro el mío.- propuse, esperando a que capte la idea. Pero al ver su rostro, sabía que no había sido así.

-¿humm? ¿A qué te refieres?- me preguntó. No me quedó de otra que ir por las acciones, en vez de las palabras.

-Aay~ que hermoso que estuve ayer, pero no vale, porque hoy lo estoy aun más!

-pero que…

-Arthur, llévanos a "este lugar"

-Enseguida, mi señor.

-Billy Joe Cobra…quiero bajarme…-susurró.

-Eh? No te escuché bien… que tienes frío?-intenté disimular para no darle lugar a escape.

Solo vi que el volvió a suspirar e intentó calmarse por mi "sordera", después de un rato volví a reintentar la conversación con él, efectivamente funcionó llevándolo a diversos temas y haciéndole olvidar que yo lo había capturado. Poco a poco me iba diciendo más sobre él con ligeras preguntas mías. Y me di cuenta de que él tiene una gran afición hacia las películas de terror y que en un futuro se plantea a ser cineasta, específicamente de películas de horror.

Después de tantas preguntas, llegó una de las que más estaba interesado en saber. Pero sabía que si no lo decía con cierta delicadeza y alejando mis sentimientos de esta, no me iba a ir tan bien como ahora.

-Oye, Spency y algunas vez has tenido novia, eh ~?-pregunté con algo de picardía, pero al diablo, que ni se atreva a decir que ya ha tenido.

-Nah, realmente no hay una que realmente me llamé la atención.- me dijo y yo de una u otra forma, agradecí a Dios.

-Ugh… quizás, el amor de tu vida llegue a estar cerca.- disimulé desinterés, pero con ganas de saber que decía el al respecto.

-Haha… ojala y sea así.-respondió con una sonrisa

Iba a seguir embobado con su sonrisa, pero Arthur interrumpió mis pensamientos en señal de que ya habíamos llegado a "ese lugar" donde le había dicho, Spencer miró curioso por la ventanas y se dio cuenta de que estábamos en la playa. Pero no en una cualquiera, si no en la mía propia.

Le invité a que saliéramos del carro para disfrutar más de la vista, la última vez que había venido era en las vacaciones de mi madre. A ella siempre le gustaba venir aquí conmigo para descansar, pero es una verdadera lástima que ya no pueda estar conmigo nunca más…

-Yo la llamo… Te Cobra Beache.

No es una playa cualquiera, al menos el mar de esta zona se ve limpio puesto que las invasiones fueron escazas, hay un sin número de especias de conchas por todas partes. La mansión principal es de lo más acogedora y elegante ante la vista de cualquier persona. Los cocos de las palmeras son muy jugosos y exquisitos, aparte de que el paisaje en el atardecer es como si fuera de eso que hay en las novelas de romance.

Pero no le diré nada a Spencer porque quiero que el mismo vaya descubriendo las riquezas de mi playa privada, todo tiene que salir de acuerdo al plan.

Le dije que esperara en la playa mientras yo le preparaba una sorpresa, el al principio se negaba a seguir aquí pero al tratar con Arthur… creo que se arrepintió de seguir forcejando. La última vez que lo vi, era sentado en una de las sillas frente al mar escribiendo en su tableta.

-Adentro de la casa-

Hoy yo mismo me tomaré la molestia de hacer un platillo para nuestra velada, no soy un excelente cocinero pero espero que a él le guste y que no muera en el acto. Le pedí a Arthur que me preparara todos los ingredientes que le pedí y así fue como lo hizo.

Mi especialidad, pero ni tanto "Amour Cobra". Que trata de pasta con albóndigas glaseadas de un fino queso derretido en vez de quedo rayado y por supuesto, proviniendo de mi quedará muy cool! Me puse manos a la obra en la cocina. Puse la pasta a hervir, la carne a descongelar y el queso lo dejé para lo último, ya que entre más reciente sea su textura, mejor aún.

Mientras hacía mis maniobras, me puse a pensar en los cinco minutos antes de ir a ver a Spencer a su colegio… fue tan genial hablar con mis futuros…conocidos.

**-flash back-**

_-Señor, que sucederá si acaso los padres del joven Spencer notan que no ha llegado a su casa?_

_-Ah! Te me robaste la idea, Arthur! Ya tenía pensado algo para eso.-le dije con mi típica sonrisa de victoria, puesto que en realidad si lo había pensando y yo sabía cómo manipular la situación. _

_Saqué mi celular y marque al número de la casa de Spencer, me contesto una señora que he de suponer, es su madre. _

_-Si?_

_-Oh! Buenas tardes, señora Wright. Habla Baruch un amigo de Spencer._

_-Buenas, que desea?_

_-quería pedirle permiso para ver si él podría acompañarme a…_

_-Ay si! Llévalo a donde quieras, ese niño tiene que respirar aire puro! _

_-pero déjeme…_

_-No tenemos ningún problema, bye bye.-me cerró. _

_Fue hasta más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba y me sorprendió mucho que la señora aun sin conocerme me haya dejado llevar a su hijo a donde quiera. Al menos las cosas ahora, ya son más legales. _

_Le ordené a Arthur de que siguiera el camino hacia el instituto y yo con una sonrisa satisfecha miraba de lejos al chico que había robado mi corazón. _

-**fin del flashback-**

Entre uno que otro recuerdo se me fue el tiempo al momento en que también cocinaba, hasta que terminé. Tal y como lo había dicho, a simple vista había quedado como una obra de arte hecha por los dioses. Me quite el mandil y le dije a Arthur que lo sirviera en un solo plato y lo más decorado posible, el asintió.

Yo fui a ver qué estaba haciendo Spencer mientras tanto, me dirigí a la silla playera pero lo único que vi fue su tableta… ¿acaso habrá escapado? ¿El se fue sin siquiera decírmelo? Ha..ha..Como se atreve o mejor dicho, como se pude haber atrevido…

Estaba tan triste que me puse a caminar hasta cerca de la orilla de la playa, todo lo que quería se había arruinada. Todo el momento mágico que deseaba, había desaparecido. Todo, absolutamente todo, hasta que lo vi al lado mío acostado en la arena durmiendo y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Quería saltar de la emoción por aun verlo junto a mí, pero decidí no más que esa alegría seria interna. Me agache y acerque mi rostro al suyo, a pocos centímetros de sus labios hasta que el despertó. Es una pena, se veía muy lindo así.

Rápidamente el tomo distancia de mí, confundido por la repentina cercanía entre los dos. Yo solo reí por su nerviosismo y me senté junto a Spencer, lo más cerca que pude.

-Q-que hacías cerca de mi?

-Creí haber visto un cangrejo en tu cara.-respondí queriendo hacerme el chistoso.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Sabes, Spence? Hasta dormido mucho… y yo creo que me he demorado en mi sorpresa, ya sol las 5:30 y esta es una de las apuestas de sol más hermosas que he visto.

-Tengo que irme a casa…

-No te preocupes de eso, eso acompáñame.-le dije levantándome y tendiéndole una mano, el me quedo observando por unos momentos y acepto a ir conmigo. A pasos más adelante, podía ver que Arthur ya había preparado todo, yo le dije a Spencer que se apresurase.

Cuando ya habíamos llegado, Spencer se que con una cara de asombro y por qué no, yo también estaba fascinado de mi obra maestra. Tomamos asiento y yo le serví una copa del vino que estaba en medio.

-No bebo.-advirtió.

-No es fuerte.- contraataque

-Billy Joe Cobra…

-Puedes decirme Billy, si deseas.

El calló, al paso de que no quería tomar del vino que yo le ofrecía, por lo que le dije a Arthur que le trajera un juego de piña para que pueda acompañar con la pasta.

-A todo esto, porque un solo plato? Esto parece sacado de una escena cliché de romance.

_Justo en los planes. _

-¿Qué hacías dormido allá cerca de la orilla?-intenté cambiar de conversación, empezando a comer de mi platillo.

-Ah, pues al principio quería nada un poco, pero la brisa me iba ganando y quede dormido por la tranquilidad del lugar, es muy bonito!-exclamo emocionado, también probando de mi almuerzo/cena.

-¿A que si?

-Un lugar donde se podría filmar mi obra "Romance Zombie"!

-con soundtracks mounstrosos que den ese éxtasis de emoción y tensión!

-Y que llamen la tención del público!

Sin que él o yo mismo nos hayamos dado cuenta, al paso de la conversación un hilo de fideo nos unía hasta quedar muy cerca, yo lo absorbí más para terminar con la lejanía entre nuestros labios y pude ver que su rostro se había enrojecido notablemente. Nuestro contacto duro tan poco, puesto que él se separó de mí lo más rápido posible.

Pero aun así, yo en el fondo me sentía my feliz. Aun tengo esa sensación tan cálida que para mi había sido eterna.

**Creo que hasta aquí llego xD ando que me duermo (¿ este le hice más largo por no haber podido actualizar ayer unu Espero que les haya gustado c: **

**Y la lo de "Querida Abbey" me encantó mucho, de hecho, ya se en que más inspirarme. Gracias! :DD **

**Nos vemos~ **


	4. Chapter 5

**Aquí el cap 5! Me tome cierto tiempo para terminar todo y seguir con la historia uvu no esperaba la hora de escribirla.**

**DTMG no me pertenece. Ojala y les guste: DD**

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 5.-Atrapado.**

Spencer se levantó de la mesa, estaba muy sonrojado. Creo que el gato se le había comido la lengua por qué no decía una sola palabra al respecto, yo solo le quede mirando desde mi asiento.

-¿E-esto es un juego p-para ti?-preguntó nerviosos y admito que se veía completamente adorable, pero no creo que sea el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas.

-No, brotato, no.

El solo agacho la mirada, escondiendo su rostro con su fleco, a leguas se notaba que no asimilaba la situación. Entonces pego la corrida hacia la playa, yo por supuesto fui tras de él. Se había quedado atrás de una palmera de coco, sentado y escondiendo su rostro entre su piernas. Yo simplemente no quería verlo en ese estado, tan ajeno a mí y abochornado, así que decidí que… nos divertiríamos un rato para quitar lo reciente sucedido.

Agarré uno de los cocos que estaban caídos cerca de la palmera, saqué un pedazo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo y empecé a escribir con mi pluma. Luego, metí el trozo enrollado en uno de los huecos del coco y se lo envié con delicadeza rodando hasta Spencer.

Spencer alzó su cabeza y giro hacia donde estaba el coco, lo tomó y recogió la notita que le había dejando en esta.

"_Serías tan amable de concederme esta pieza? ;)"_

Como sabiendo ya que es lo que tenía que hacer, empecé a cantar:

"_Oh~ que es lo que veo allí_

_¿Quizás sería un pequeña estrellita solitaria?_

_O un ángel caído del cielo?_

_Me pregunto si será capaz_

_De tomar en cuenta a este pobre_

_Suplicante de su compañía_

Me acerqué más a Spency, tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara y siguiera conmigo, el estaba a punto de dármela mientras yo solo quería seducirlo con mis encantos. Sin permiso de el yo mismo me adelante en tomar por completo su brazo y jalarlo hacia mí

_Porque me has dejado solo_

_Donde has estado en toda la vida_

_Oh~ que es lo que veo allí_

_En tus ojos, ¿hay amor tal vez?_

_No trates de engañarme"_

Lo guié hasta el centro de la playa y lo empujé en el agua.

"_Es nuestra vida_

_Puede ser una muy loca, pero es nuestra_

_Tu un ángel, yo un humano_

_Pero puedo ver amor en tus ojos_

_Con el tiempo veras_

_Que el destino nos junto a los dos"_

Acto seguido el comenzó a reír y también tiro de mi hacia el mar, empezamos a tirarnos agua como si fuéramos niños chiquitos emocionados por estar en la playa. Empapados, nos fuimos a buscar las conchas más raras y quien ganara con más cantidad haría lo que el otro quiera. Trate lo más posible de encontrarlas, en caso de que yo ganara no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

El se veía muy divertido buscando por los alrededores y que cuerpo que se le veía con su ropa mojada. A pesar de que es sabía que estaba perdiendo tiempo con solo mirarlo, eso me tenía despreocupado, ya en el futuro voy a tener mis momentos y por supuesto, me aseguraré de que sea así.

Poco a poco iba oscureciendo, se acercó la hora de presentar nuestros resultados y tal y como lo pensé, Spencer ganó con más conchas raras, el sonreía victorioso mientras volvía a esparcir las conchas por varios espacios de la playa, para que esta no pierda una de sus rarezas supongo. Yo, con mi mejor pose me acerqué a el para preguntarle:

-Entonces, que deseas?

-Hazme ver estrellas en su máximo esplendor!-exclamo con emoción

Yo al instante me sonroje por lo que dijo, ¿El quería que rehaga ver estrellas? No será que el ya…quiere…omg.

-Mientras buscaba las conchas vi un mejor panorama de tu casa y note que había una terraza, se dice que en las playas en la noche se ven a un mas cerca las estrellas, eso seria emocionante Billy!

Por un momento mal pensé, luego me desanime por lo que Spencer siguió diciendo. Pero era lo que el quería y yo se cumpliré con mucho entusiasmó! Tampoco niego que ver las estrellas no este bien, de hecho, pienso que me haría recordar a mis tiempos de niño y junto a el seria lo mas cool.

Antes que nada nos fuimos a cambiar a una ropa más cómoda y le dejamos la mojada a mi mayordomo. No quería que Spencer se resfriase y Arthur no quería que yo me enfermase en cambio.

Luego de eso tome su mano y lo guié hasta arriba de mi mansión, ante todo le pedí a Arthur que subiera una manta color azul, junto a una cámara (y que me la de exclusivamente a mi). Ya estando arriba acomodamos todo y nos acostamos en la manta frente al cielo nocturno.

Hacia más de cinco años que no me había detenido a verlo así, recuerdos tristes empezaron a aflorar en mi memoria hasta que Spencer hablo.

-Has de pensar que pude haber pedido algo mejor, pero… creo que no hay nada mejor que un buen escenario y tú lo has de saber mejor que nadie.

Yo asentí sin duda. Lo que el decía era verdad y esto es como un espectáculo, todas brillaban con una tonalidad muy grande, menos una… la que estaba mas apartada de todas y con poco brillo.

-creo que esa estrella va a desaparecer.-dije señalándola.

-Me imagino que así es en la vida real, las "estrellas" que no brillan mucho terminan siendo dejadas a un lado por el publico.

-Pero aun así, su don sigue allí.

-persistiendo con las pocas fuerzas que tiene…

Reímos bajo por las frases guiadas por cada uno, es como si fuera un sincronización entre los dos. Yo estire los brazos para arriba, acercando mis manos a los cabellos de Spencer (moría por sentirlos a más profundidad.)

-Quieres que cante algo?

-Si tú lo deseas, nadie te detendrá

La manera tan fresca en como este chico decía las cosas me gustaba cada vez mas, siento que no es una fascinación que se esfumara con el paso del tiempo, siento que esto que siento será para siempre. Sin hacerme de rogar, comence cantando lo que mas se me venia a la mente.

_-__Lo siento madre…__  
__Lo siento, te arrastre al fondo__  
__Bueno, en estos días estoy bien__  
__En estos días tiendo a mentir__  
__Tomare el tren del oeste__  
__Justo al lado de Ámsterdam__  
__Solo con mi hemisferio izquierdo__  
__Justo al lado del hombre hojalata___

_Lo siento hermano…__  
__Lo siento, te arrastre al fondo__  
__Bueno, estos días estas bien__  
__En estos días tiendes a mentir__  
__Tomaras el tren del oeste__  
__Justo al lado de Ámsterdam__  
__Solo con tu hemisferio izquierdo__  
__Justo al lado del hombre hojalata___

_Tu tiempo vendrá__  
__Si lo esperas, si lo esperas__  
__Es difícil, créeme, lo he intentado__  
__Pero sigo acercándome de a poco___

_Lo siento amante…__  
__Lo siento, te arrastre al fond-_

Iba a seguir cantando, hasta que escuche un suspiro de Spencer. Creí que ya se había cansado de escucharme, pero en realidad lo que era es que estaba dormido… de hecho no lo culpo, el tono de la canción es lento y triste, cualquiera en su lugar y sumando al cansancio, se habría dormido. Pensé en llevármelo hasta mi cuarto para que durmiera mejor, pero se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de tomarle y tomarnos fotos con el flash apagado mientras el dormía placidamente.

Saque la cámara y tome las fotos al estilo selfy como ahora se tenía la costumbre. Sinceramente el lucia tan tierno en toda ellas! Los tendrían todas encuadradas en mi cuarto cuando las mandara a revelar con uno de eso trabajadores privados.

Ahora si, levante cuidadosamente a Spencer entre mis brazos y lo lleve hasta mi cuarto. Le quite los zapatos y le desabotone la camisa para que pudiera dormir con más ligereza. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme, sentí como el susurraba mi nombre, así que voltee para ver que quería y me tope con que seguida dormido.

-Billy…canta…

Que sorpresa fue la que me lleve, no dude en acortar distancia entre el y yo. Me quite la camisa y los zapatos, quedando solo en pantalones. Luego subí a la cama y me acosté al lado de el, apagando la luz con un control, al mismo tiempo que seguía cantando la canción que no pude terminar.

-Bueno, en estos días lo intento  
Y en estos días tiendo a mentir  
Pensé que era un misterio  
Y después pensé que no estaba destinado a serlo  
Fantásticamente te dijiste a ti misma  
"Felicidades, estas completamente solo"

-_Tu tiempo vendrá__  
__Si lo esperas, si lo esperas__  
__Es difícil creerme, lo he intentado__  
__Tu tiempo vendrá__  
__Si lo esperas, si lo esperas__  
__Es difícil, créeme lo he intentado___

_Pero la lluvia no caerá para nosotros dos__  
__El sol no brillara para nosotros dos__  
__Créeme cuando digo__  
__Que no he tenido ninguna otra manera___

_Tu tiempo vendrá__  
__Si lo esperas, si lo esperas__  
__Es difícil, créeme, lo he intentado__  
__Pero no esperare mucho más__  
__Porque estas paredes se están derrumbando__  
__Y no esperare mucho más__  
__Porque estas paredes se están derrumbando__  
__Pero sigo acercándome de a poco…_

Acariciaba con ternura los mechones que tapaban un poco su rostro, el sonreía mientras yo cantaba, eso significaba que a el le gustaba mucho. Si yo le gustase fuera lo más perfecto, lo mas perfecto seria estar juntos y sin interrupciones, siendo libres.

El se acurruco mas en mi pecho y yo inconcientemente lo abrace. Fui cayendo en los brazos del Morfeo, no sin antes atraer a Spencer más a mí… Esto no lo había planeado, pero salio mejor de lo que yo mismo pensaba.

-A la mañana siguiente-

**-Pov de Spencer- **

Sentí como si en la noche alguien me estuviera cantando con una voz muy suave y dulce, realmente me sentía atraído pero mi pereza era mayor por no querer abrir los ojos. Sabia que ya era hora de hacerlo y cuando tome las fuerzas para realizar la acción, me tope con algo de lo cual no me imaginaba.

_1.-Estaba acurrucado en el pecho de Billy Joe Cobra_

_2.-Su pecho estaba desnudo _

_3.-El me abrazaba como si no me quisiera soltar_

_-_¡¿Qué?!

**Bueno, acá acaba el capitulo 5, en verdad me reí yo misma en algunas partes xd algo que quería aclarar es que, para hacer la introducción de su estilo yandere, tengo que darle ciertos toques de confianza, para que tenga un poco más de relación o: Pero de que se viene, se viene. Solo que ya me vino la ligera idea de que esto va ser algo largo… lul. **

**La primera canción me la invente por mera inspiración xd le llame "Veo aquí" (que original xd)**

**La segunda canción es "Ámsterdam" perteneciente al grupo ****IMAGINE DRAGONS****, esta en ingles, pero le puse en español para que se entendiera mas el sentido x3 **

**Sin mas, nos vemos la próxima ovo **


	5. Chapter 6

**Aquí el cap 6 :DD Aun que realmente, hoy me sentí tan desanimada unu … Igual, saque fuerzas para darle con el world y necesito beta~ *llora***

**DTMG no me pertenece, sin más que decir. Que comience! **

**Lo que quiero de ti **

**Capitulo 6.-No control. **

Sentí como si todo el mundo se me hubiera ido para abajo. No era posible el hecho de que Billy y yo estemos en la misma cama, lo peor es que mi camisa desabrochada me daba mucho que pensar. No creo que hayamos hecho _eso…_

Aparentemente él no había escuchado mi grito por lo que no más decidí huir de sus brazos, más me fue imposible poder salir porque me agarraba muy fuerte. Esto era extraño, no recuerdo que haya sucedido algo, lo último que creí haber visto son las estrellas mientras Billy me cantaba una canción. También recuerdo que estaba muy cansado…

-Spency… eres mío…-escuché que susurraba entre sueños.

_-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?!-_pensé, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me escabullí por abajo y logre salir, lo bueno es que cuando me senté no sentí nada extraño, ni nada fuera de lo normal en mi cuerpo. A lo mejor solo se quedo dormido conmigo pero lo que acabo de decir en verdad estuvo bastante raro y no me daba muy buena espina. Justamente cuando ya me estaba terminando de abrochar todos los botones, una mano toco mi espalda.

_Juro que no tenía ganas de virarme a verlo…_

-Es muy temprano, sabes?

-E-eh? Qué cosa?

-Spence, vírate que así la conversación es mejor.

_Verlo sin camisa me apenaría mucho ahora…_

-Acaso a ti…

-No.

-Te da vergüenza verme sin camisa?

Quede en silencio sin decir nada. El por lo contrario, comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, tanto que me molestó un poco. Voltee haciendo un puchero y con cara de pocos amigos, fue ahí donde paro y sonrió al verme.

-Tranquilo, no paso nada.

-Lo sé, Einstein.

-_No por ahora…_

Conversamos por un rato sobre todos lo que hicimos ayer mientras reíamos un poco. Arthur después de cinco minutos toco la puerta para avisarnos que el desayuno ya estaba listo y que bajáramos, Billy se volvió a poner su camiseta y me dijo que le siguiera.

Me sorprendí al ver un desayuno muy fino, elegante y notablemente caro. Pero luego recordé que estaba con Billy Joe Cobra… a veces preferiría que fuera otra persona y no el, pienso que sería un verdadero problema relacionarme con los famosos.

En el trayecto le dije que ya se me hacia tarde para ir a mi casa y que de seguro mi madre estaría muy preocupada. El simplemente rió y saco su celular diciendo que escuche atentamente.

_-"Señora Wright, su hijo se puede quedar el fin de semana en mi casa?"_

_-"Oh, claro ya hable con Hugh y dijo que estaba bien, diviértanse~"_

_-"No se preocupe, me aseguraré que se la pase de lo mejor"_

Era increíble, pueda que me hayan secuestrado para venderme en el mercado negro y mi mama acepta, oh Dios y yo que ya me quería ir de aquí. Pero veo como Billy esta anotando en una hoja la lista de cosas que haremos hoy. Realmente, no quiero que esto continúe así.

-Por qué no mejor me llevas a mi casa?

-Por que debería?

-Porque quiero ir a seguir haciendo mis películas.

Billy ignoró lo que dije y siguió escribiendo, yo solo suspiré rendido. No sabía lo tan testarudo que podía llegar a ser el, lo que aun no entiendo es por qué me quiere mantener cerca teniendo a tantas personas importantes a su alrededor. ¿Será esto un simple capricho?

-Listo, hoy tengo un mini concierto en el centro de la ciudad, después de eso la tarde es nuestra.

-Por qué tengo que acompañarte a tu concierto?

-Spence, Spence, Spence… shh, casi nadie tiene el privilegio de ser invitado por mí a mis conciertos.

-Quien dijo que yo quería ser invitado.

-Tú yo interno me rogó por serlo y yo solo cumplí sus deseos como buen bro que soy.

-Ajá.

-Vamos, será genial! _"Y quizás fluya algo de amor entre los dos~".-_cantó a lo último.

-No empieces, Billy.- dije molesto, abandonado la sala. Vi como Arthur se palmeaba la cara por la actitud infantil de su jefe.

Creí que afuera no iba a ver nada listo, más creo que subestimé a Billy y a su mayordomo. Todo ya estaba listo para la salida en el carro sin dejarme lugar a huida. Billy salió de la mansión acompañado de su mayordomo y una sonrisa muy arrogante.

-Vamos, bro.

-Okay…

**-Fin del pov de Spencer- **

**-Pov de Billy- **

Me alegra el hecho de Spencer haya aceptado indirectamente a venir conmigo al concierto. El estaba tan callado mirando por la ventana, su silencio me puso un poco nervioso.

-Y, como es tu familia?-pregunté animado.

El me mira por el rabillo del ojo y hace una media sonrisa. Luego se acomoda mejor para quedar frente a mí.

-Son unos locos.

-Vaya, no lo he notado.-dije con cierto sarcasmo.

-Haha, si tú los vieras… a pesar de que siempre se van a los concursos de mi hermana y me dejan solo, hay algo que siempre me une a ellos. Ellos me divierten mucho…y tú? Como te relacionas con tu familia?

Y ahí viene la pregunta que no quería.

-Humm… no creo que importe.

-Vamos, algo has de tener con ellos.

Antes de que él pudiera seguir preguntándome, señalé por la ventana de que ya habíamos llegado por la parte trasera del edificio, el lo pillo y dejo la conversación a un lado.

Pienso que cuando sea el momento determinado, le diré la verdad de entre una de mis tantas falsedades. Hasta mientras solo quiero formar parte de él y que el forme parte de mi, solo y solo en ese entonces, podré decírselo sin temor alguno.

Bajamos del carro y le dije que me espera detrás del escenario, el solo asintió sentándose en una de las bancas mientras se ponía a escribir en su tableta. Me cambié rápido de ropa, al tanto que las estilistas me ponían un toque final (no lo necesitaría, pero ya que). Puse una sonrisa radiante frente al espejo, y salí a ponerme en acción como siempre.

Había muchas personas y eso ya me lo esperaba. Los saludé y les dije que el tema de hoy sería uno romántico por el estado en el que me encontraba, de inmediato todas mi fans empezaron a chillar unas de emoción otras de tristeza. Menuda sorpresa que les traje.

_-Aquí les va…_

_Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,__  
__solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__Solo sabes que has estado bien (alto, en una buena racha),__  
__cuando te sientes de bajón.__  
__Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,__  
__y le dejas marchar.__  
__Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,__  
__esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,__  
__pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido._

Cuando me fije más en el parque que estaba en el frente, me quede con los ojos abiertos al ver a Spencer que estaba allí, parado y al parecer estaba esperando a alguien. Por supuesto, no deje de cantar, solo hice como si me hubiera impresionado un poco (mucho)

_-Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,__  
__solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.__  
__Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando lo dejas marchar.__Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,__  
__el mismo sentimiento viejo y vacío en tu corazón__  
__porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido.__Bien, le ves cuando te quedas dormido,__  
__pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,__  
__porque la quisiste demasiado__  
__y te zambulliste demasiado profundo._

Después de dar unas cuantas miradas hacia todo el público volví a fijarme en Spencer y con lo que me tope ahora, es que estaba con una chica y una bonita que hablaba emocionada con él mientras que Spencer le sonreía como un bobo.

_-__Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,__  
__solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.__  
__Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__y lo dejas marchar,__  
__y lo dejas marchar,__  
__bien, lo dejas marchar.__Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,__  
__solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,__  
__solo sabes que lo quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.__  
__Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

Pero no saben cuantas era mi ganas de gritarle a él "OYE AQUÍ ESTOY" más no podía hacer eso en público. Me dieron unos celos inevitables al verlos a los dos allí, ¿y si me deja y se va con ella? No, el no puede hacer eso… el no puede…Le prometí a mi director que me quedaría para la firma de algunos autógrafos, pero eso ahora se cancela.

_-Porque solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,__  
__solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,__  
__solo sabes que lo quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón.__  
__Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,__  
__solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar.__  
__y la dejas marchar._

Con una sonrisa algo forzada, terminé mi concierto en el centro. Vi como mis fans salían satisfechos pabellón, algunas me tiraban rosas o cualquier cosa (lo ignoré por completo) mi vista únicamente se fijaba en un lugar.

Quien se cree ella de venir acá y arruinar todo lo que ya tenía planificado. Es cierto que no pedí mucho el consentimiento de Spencer, pero él no siguió reclamando por lo que lo tomé como un sí. Cuando salga de aquí, la apartaré de el cómo sea…

_Porque él prontamente será mío._

**Y así es como concluyo: 3 estoy abierta a sus comentarios, me sirven de mucho ovo ¡ Espero y haya sido de su gusto.**

**La canción que salio es de passenger - let her go, muy bonita por cierto, les recomiendo uwu **

**Nos vemos en la próxima~ **


	6. Chapter 7

**Aquí Lin con otro cap! Uvu Me parece extraño que en el colegio no hayan mandado nada xD Pero buenoh, aquí les va la conti… no muy grande, pero conti xd. **

**DTMG no me pertenece.**

**Lo que quiero de ti.**

**Capitulo 7.- 0.1 resultados, 0.99 Esperanza. **

El productor se enojó por que haya cancelado todo tan de repente, yo solo le di la escusa de que estaba muy cansado y que así no podía atender a mis seguidores. Me encaminé por el camerino para cambiarme de ropa y un poco de look.

Cogí una playera anaranjada, con unos pantalones que me llegaban hasta la rodilla y me puse unos converse negros. Me fui hasta el espero para cambiarme el fleco hacia atrás y por último, cogí mis gafas de sol negras para que nadie vea mis ojos. Perfecto, ellos saben que Billy Joe raramente se vestiría así de simple.

Salí sin que nadie se cuenta, lo más peligroso había sido en los camerinos, pero eso suertemente ya pasó. Caminaba tranquilo por el parque, viendo por los alrededores para detectar a Spencer y lo encontré aun hablando con esa chica, sentados en una de las bancas. Me acerque con una sonrisa hasta ellos, no iba a ver problema alguno con mi identidad.

-Spence!.- lo abracé por la espalda, noté que él se tensó un poco. Lo solté y me puse en medio de ellos, separándolos.

-Aw, vaya, interrumpo algo?-proseguí, la chica me miro extrañada pero luego me sonrió – _una cualquiera-_pensé.

-No, claro que no. Eres amigo de Spencer?

-Si, Baruch Cohen! Soy su super bro

-Ejem… "_Baruch"_ que haces aquí?.-me preguntó Spencer con cara de pocos amigos, yo solo ignoré esa incógnita y me adentré más a la investigación de quien era ella.

-Y tú? Quien eres?

-Me llamo Mallory, un placer.-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví pero sin mucha gracias.

Así que Mallory era su nombre, y Spencer se veía muy animado junto a ella. Desearía que no fuera lo que estoy pensando por que de serlo así, quizás me pase un poco de la raya, solo un poco.

A la final ella se terminó despidiendo diciendo que tenía que ir a la sesión de autógrafos de BjC, Spencer la detenía para que no se fuera pero salió corriendo cuando le dije donde podía "encontrarlo", al menos así me dejaba a sola con Spency.

-¿Qué fue eso de "Baruch Cohen" y porque dejaste tu sesión de autógrafos?

-Pareces peor que una mamá, Bro-ther.

-Ajá.

-Pero eso me encanta! Eres taaan tierno!

-No intentes esquivar el tema de nuevo…

Yo solo le sonreí y le tome de la mano para que siguiera conmigo. Caminamos por todo el centro, nos fuimos a un salón de videojuegos y nos olvidamos del mundo. El era tan bueno, que hasta yo mismo me había agotado un poco por tanto movimiento. Luego de eso fuimos a las maquinitas de agarrar peluches, Spencer se burlaba que yo no podría agarrar uno solo.

-Si me lo propongo, claro que puedo bro

-Si tú lo dices, Bi…-se quedó callado cuando todos giraron a verlo.

-Baruch! Es obvio que este juego es una farsa.

Metí la moneda y tomé el volante, luego lo empecé a mover hacia un peluche en forma de fantasma con una estrella, al principio se me hacía muy difícil puesto que tenía que tener mucha concentración.

-Tú puedes.-

Bastaron esa dos palabras para que yo lo atrape y delicadamente lo deposite donde debía. Luego lo tomé y se lo entregué a Spencer, victorioso. El antes de tomarlo, lo miro y me miró a mí sin creerlo aun. Eso le pasa por haberse metido con el grandioso yo!

-Que…lindo.

Y yo por mero impulso lo abracé casi estrujándolo, me sorprendió que él se haya dejado de mí. Hasta que sentí un pellizco es mi estomago y vaya que dolió, no me quedo otra que soltarlo.

-¿Sabes "Baruch"? hay gente mal pensada aquí.

-Es que contigo el mundo se echa a un lado.

-hahaha deja de bromear…

Siguió hacia adelante, yo cambié de expresión a una más seria. En ese momento solo yacía un pensamiento que me incomodaba mucho desde mi perspectiva de tranquilidad. Le eché a un lado a esos pensamientos y seguí a Spencer

"_No me está tomando en serio"_

-cuatro horas después de una larga salida-

Spencer insistió en que yo le vaya a dejar a su casa porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aun que mis planes eran que se quedara conmigo en mi mansión durante todo el fin de semana. _Ya queh, al fin y al cabo habría más tiempo después. _

Antes de que el entrase, me tomé todo el valor para llamarlo y hacer lo que debía hace mucho.

Me acerqué a él, lo tome por los hombros y en el acto reflejo, lo bese. Pare cuando note que no había respuesta por parte de él (el cual me veía atónito y confundido). Tomé la opción de arrodillarme al estilo "te casarías conmigo". Tomando su mano, dije:

-Spencer Wright… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?.- hasta yo pude sentir mis mejillas algo rojas y quizás, mi ojos estén brillando de esperanza.

_Esperanza la cual quizás sea destruida._

-Y-yo n-no creo que sea el momento… bye!

Me dijo corriendo hasta la entrada de la puerta de su casa, dejándome con el corazón un poco partido al no corresponderme –_como él tenía que hacerlo-_ Más no me inmuté a seguirlo porque sería muy peligroso revelarme ahora frente a su familia.

Caminaba por las calles solitarias, con la mirada gacha y una sonrisa algo quebrada. Después de todo había sido rechazado indirectamente por Spencer. Pero creo que me estoy apresurando mucho y le estoy presionando… de cualquier manera encontraré una forma de que caiga perdidamente en mi.

-Después de todo… los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre.

Reía como un desquiciado en el trayecto, no había nadie quien juzgue mi actitud.

_Éramos solamente yo y mi mente_

**Me hubiera encantando seguir, pero ya me están botando de la compt. Lo iba hacer de más largo este cap por otras cosas…. Pero será en el siguiente no más :((**

**Espero y les haya gustado c: Estoy abierta a sus opiniones ;) **

**Nos vemos~ **


	7. Chapter 8

**Aquí! Con otro cap, gente ovó este es como una apertura a un relación más estrecha, pero como a mí me gusta la lentitud… lo siento por hacerles esperar un billyxSpencer serio, ya se viene después lo bueno y quizás malo (you know (¿))**

**DTMG no me pertenece, sin más que empiece el cap! **

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 8.-La verdad, es ella misma. **

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco asustado. Había tenido un sueño extraño en donde veía que ya no había nadie a mi alrededor puesto que cada uno de mis conocidos caía uno tras otro… lo peor es que podía ver quién era el causante de tal masacre, una realmente grande (para mí).Lo único que escuchaba era _"solo los dos…" _Era un poco traumante, más lo dejé a un lado porque si seguía con eso quizás me llegue a dar esquizofrenia y quería vivir tranquilo. (oh si, muuuy tranquilo)

Me dirigí a mi armario para coger la ropa que siempre me pongo, es algo típico de mi y que me caracteriza. Mis camiseta roja con blanco que en medio tenía un fantasma, mi jeans y mis converse. No me tome la molestia de peinarme porque no era necesario y aparte ¿a quién le importa eso, tío? Ni que fuera cierto cantante…que ayer se me confesó.

Ya tenía más o menos una idea de que era lo que buscaba, pero no me confío en que se haya enamorado de mí, después de todo es una estrella de Hollywwod y hay mucha gente alrededor suyo con poder, clase y estilo. En cualquier momento puede aburrirse de mí y dejarme como cualquier cosa, por lo que prefiero no meterme en estos líos.

¡Esperen allí! Eso sería como admitir que siento algo por el…? Hombre, esto no puede ser así, yo soy un chico. No puedo simplemente dejarme llevar por sus encantos como si fuera una colegiala enamorada, estoy cayendo bajo. Pero aun así, creo que después de lo que le dije ayer habrá perdido todas sus esperanzas y ya no lo volveré a ver nunca jamás.

O no...?

_Nunca digas nunca_

Ñeh, es solo un caprichoso. Prendí mi compu, revisé mi chat y vi que Mallory me envió un mensaje, invitándome a salir de compras?!

"_Mallory: Spencer, quieres acompañarme hoy de compras?_

_Spencer: em.._

_Mallory: No seas malo, quiero pasar tiempo contigo :))_

_Spencer: Esta bien, a qué hora?_

_Mallory: a las tres y media, en el mal del centro. _

_Spencer: Vale."_

Genial, acabé de aceptar salir con Mallory. No puedo negar que ella es muy linda y gentil, y que al principio del colegio ella había sido la primera chica que me gustó. Solo espero no ponerme nervioso y actuar normal frente a ella.

El resto del día domingo me la pase haciendo lo que sea, seguir editando mis películas que hacía con Rajeev, jugando un poco, ojeando mis cuadernos para ver si había algo para mañana (no muy importante). Hasta que llegaron las tres de la tarde.

Me cambié rápidamente de ropa y salí de casa para el mal. En el auto bus iba escuchando la música que había puesto, pero esta repentinamente fue cortada por un especial que le hacía a… Billy Joe Cobra.

"_-¿Qué pasa Billy Joe?, te vemos algo abatido_

_-No es nada, Wen, solo que ayer no dormí muy bien. _

_-Ojala y que eso no recaiga para el estreno de tu nuevo álbum_

_-Tranquila, que todo va más que mejor. _

_-Te deseamos los más grandes éxitos, BjC._

_-Yo ya soy exitoso, querida…"_

Lo único que faltaba es que su estreno fuera en el mal de centro, eso sí que dañaría mi sala con Mallory. Esfumé esos pensamientos con todo el ánimo de que las cosas salieran bien como yo lo quería. Creo que más que por cualquier cosa, era por vergüenza que no quería verlo a los ojos.

"_-El estreno será en-"_

Antes de que el terminase de decir donde era, ya me tocaba bajar en mi parada. Vi a Mallory sentada en una de las mesas a las afueras de un café que pertenecía al mal, me estaba haciendo señas con la mano de que me aproximase, yo le sonreí mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Nos vamos?

-si!

Entramos mientras hablamos sobre las tiendas a alas que íbamos a ir. Ella primero quería ir a la librería, después al "Baby center" donde vendían ropa de bebe y después de eso la tarde sería "nuestra".

Mallory podía llegar a ser realmente graciosa cuando quería, pero esa gracia se me acabo al chocar miradas con Billy, el estaba entrando a un local al lado de la biblioteca y noté que sus ojos se volvieron hacia Mallory, fríamente. La suerte es que ella no lo haya notado.

-Mallory, por que mejor no vamos a el Baby Center?

-Oh, pero por qué…?

-N-nada, no crees que sería que tuvieras más tiempo para elegir la ropa que le regalarás a tu sobrino?

-Tienes razón Spencer, vamos. Y a todo esto, porque la multitud de allá?

-Ah pues, ni idea… nos vamos ya?

-Okay.

Hice el tiempo que pude para distraer a Mallory, (las personas que estaba allí creían que éramos una pareja que estaba esperando a un bebe), le decía lo que quizás al niño le podría quedar bien, ella lucía divertida y eso me alegraba.

Después de ello la invité a unos helados en _"Sweett You and Me"_, para mi mala suerte era la hora de descanso de Billy y él personalmente quiso acercarse al patio de comidas (acompañado de guardaespaldas, claro está). Mis nervios subieron.

Tome la bolsas y jalé a Mallory hacia la fuente que estaba al otro extremo lejano del patio. Cuando llegamos allí ella me miró desaprobatoriamente.

-Spencer, que te sucede? Solo quieres estar de aquí para allá como si algo te persiguiera.

-No es eso! Es solo que…

-Solo qué?

-Mallory, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

Lo que dije solo salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento, por una parte no sabía lo que había dicho pero por otra, es como si lo que tenía guardado de tiempo al fin lo haya soltado.

-Está bien, yo también… siento lo mismo que tu, Spencer.

-E-eh! Genial.

Al menos no quede como un bobo y Mallory me miró enojada, de lo contrario acepto estar conmigo.

¿Esto era bueno, no? Se acabaría toda esta confusión que Billy causó en mi y ya.

**Fin del Pov de Spencer. **

**Pov de Billy. **

Después de haber visto a Spencer con esa tal Mallory aquí, sabía que él estaría huyendo de mi a como dé lugar. Puse un impostor en medio de los guardas espalados y disfrazado seguí a Spencer con esa chica hasta que llegaron a la fuente.

No creía lo que escuchaba…

Realmente no quería creerlo…

Porque eso no era verdad, verdad?

Spencer se le había confesado a esa chica y ella acepto, lo que los hace ahora… _enamorados._ Me enferma tener que pensarlo, ¿pero por qué? El me dijo a mí que no estaba interesando en ninguna y ahora sale esa. ¿Acaso lo sedujo o algo? Quien se cree!

Escuchando todo detrás de la pared, se me vino una gran idea a la mente. Yo se que ella no es para Spencer, lo demostraré con un plan bien ideado. Se reconocer a las fáciles en un dos por tres, ella no es la excepción.

Ese "noviazgo" no me iba a arruinar lo que ya tenía formulado, Spencer tenía que abrir bien los ojos para que tenga en cuenta y sepa que yo Billy Joe Cobra, soy el único destinado para él, y él para mí.

Saque mi teléfono y empecé a marcar, mi sonrisa incrementaba cada vez más cuando voltee a ver que se marchaban juntos tomados de la mano.

_Eso acabará tan pronto, que ni se darán cuenta…_

-Dos semanas después-

En el transcurso de las semanas había tratado de que la relación que había entre Spencer y yo sé reconstruyera como lo era antes, y así fue, nos hablábamos a veces, salíamos poco porque él tenía que ir con su _novia_, a veces masajeábamos. En fin, todo a la normalidad, pero hoy era el gran día.

Le dije a Spencer que saliéramos un rato a jugar video juegos a un lo cal que era muy cool, el acepto.

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles, busque a Mallory con la mirada y la encontré allí justo y como la quería, en frente de un motel. Luego Drake* se le acercó, besándola en el acto y tomándola por la cintura.

-Oye bro… no quiero asustarte, pero esa no es tu novia?.- le dije señalando a la pareja que entraba al motel.

El giro y note que sus ojos se abrieron más al confirmar que era ella junto a otro chico y entrado a un motel abrazados. Luego su rostro en vez de sorpresa cambió a tristeza, por un momento había creído que el iría a donde ellos y los separaría, pero solo se quedó allí, ido y con la mida agacha.

_Justo y como lo quería._

Me acerque cuidadosamente a él y lo abracé, dándole protección. El se dejo abrazar y yo proseguí a decir:

-Sabía que no era buena para ti…

-Y yo nunca te hice caso.

-¿pero sabes algo, Spencer?

No recibí respuesta por parte de él, por lo que continué no más.

-yo siempre estaré para ti.

El me miro con los ojos un poco lloros y me abrazó por completo, yo aun más. El apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos dulcemente. Le cantaba bajito, una canción que poco a poco lo estaba comenzando a tranquilizar.

_-cuando realmente estoy triste_

_Y no sé qué hacer…_

_Solo dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrío_

_Sonrío por que se que hay mañana_

_Porque mi mañana eres tú y tu serás mi para siempre._

_Soy feliz porque tú lo eres_

_Y yo no existo, yo vivo_

_Porque tú vives. _

Me dolió el hecho de que el haya tenido que ver todo esto, pero si no lo hacía el no sabría con el tipo de chica con la que se metía y al fin y al cabo yo tuve la razón. Me contenta el hecho de lo haya tranquilizado mi música y que ahora este un poco más animado caminando junto a mí.

-Gracias, "Baruch"…

-hum? Por?

-Por estar junto a mí…

Quizás tenga la esperanza de que esta sea mi nueva oportunidad. Pero con esto no creo que haya eliminado todo los obstáculos del camino, aun faltaban más y hasta que no todos estén eliminados yo no podré estar tranquilamente junto a ti.

Por mientras tanto, empezarás a amarme?

**Fin del cap 8, este lo hice un poco más largo por demorarme en la subida del cap mismo… la verdad es que me llenaron de tareas y hasta que nos las termine o sería feliz escribiendo (¿) Ojala y les haya gustado, en el siguiente habrán más cosas :DD **

**Aclaraciones: Drake es un chico super guapo que contrato Billy para que sedujera a Mallory en el transcurso de las dos semanas mientras el arreglaba las cosas con Spencer. Así, el demostró que mallory puede ser fácilmente atraída por otro chico. Spencer se dio cuenta ya tarde eso, pero eso mismo era lo que Billy quería. **

**Mallory me cae bien, pero se me hizo necesario hacer esto, sorry unu **

**La cancióncita me la inventé por pereza de buscar una (¿ 8D **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap~ **


	8. Chapter 9

**Aquí con otro cap! En verdad que hoy estuve desganada y algo triste… pero bueno! Trataré de animarme o algo así. **

**DTMG no me pertenece.**

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 9.- Ser o no ser, he ahí el crimen. **

Después de aquello Spencer me dijo que necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo y en su habitación. Yo como todo buen bro no le hice caso y me subí por su balcón tomándolo de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, ganándome un zape.

-Ahh, no seas tan brusco…quien no quiere a Billy Joe Cobra en su habitación?-pregunté con sus sonrisa presumida y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo.

-No tienes por qué ser así de tímido, se que deseas que esté aquí.

-Lo único que realmente quiero es procesar todo y olvidar.

-Yo sé de una manera para hacerte olvidar…

Aprovechando que el estaba sentado en su cama, me acerqué un poco más y con una sola mano, lo empuje para que caiga en esta. Luego me subí encima de Spencer quedando yo arriba y el abajo. Note que al darse cuenta de la situación se puso rojo por completo (que lindo) e intentó apartarme con ambas manos, más se le hizo imposible porque mi resistencia era mayor.

-Q-que s-se supone que vas hacer…

-Nada que no pueda llegar a gustarte, Spence.-susurré cerca de su oído, erizando su piel.

Pose mis labios en sus mejillas, brindándole cortos y castos besos, luego bajé hasta su cuello absorbiendo su aroma el cual para mi gusto era dulce y enloquecedor, despacio fui colocando mis manos por debajo de su playera, el se sobresaltó.

-No! esto no está bien!

-¿Qué cosa?

-Somos chicos.

-¿tú crees que me importa?

-Para esto, ni siquiera somos pareja.

-Podríamos serlo si quisieras.

El silencio reinó por un rato después de haberle dicho el eso, el apartó su mirada de la mía y yo, pues… yo creo que me di cuenta de que no es el mejor momento para esto. Bueno, al menos no volvió a rechazarme como la última vez, es un gran paso.

Con cuidado me baje de él y me senté también en la cama. Botando un largo suspiro en el acto, el mi miraba curioso por haberme detenido así de repente (creo). Siempre que me siento un poco frustrado o triste, empiezo a cantar cuando estoy solo. Esta vez será con Spencer.

_-__Ríes mucho y fuerte, tanto que__  
__Me contagie de ti y también me puse a reír___

_Hoy hagamos una carrera__  
__en este camino, tomados de la mano__  
__cuando estas aquí, el mundo se me ilumina___

_Tu eres la persona que siempre quise a mi lado__  
__Y mientras me abrazas__  
__Todas las pequeñas alegrías, ponen una sonrisa en mi rostro_

Cerré los ojos, implantando su rostro en mi mente a pesar de tenerlo ahí enfrente mío escuchando atentamente lo que cantaba. Eso hacía que mi voz tome más vitalidad que cuando daba mis conciertos.

-_De tal manera que a tu lado__  
__Me gusta la felicidad__  
__Uno por uno doy abrazos que se convierten en sonrisas___

_Como en ese momento en el que cruzamos el arco iris en bicicleta__  
__Seamos un color feliz, por siempre___

_La mente y el corazón tenían una pelea__  
__Sin medir el peso de la situación__  
__Las lagrimas derramaste__  
__Y yo las limpiare_

Los volví abrir y vi que tenía una mueca entre feliz y triste, yo puse mi mano en un extremo de su rostro dándole pequeñas caricias y brindándole una sonrisa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y algo caliente, yo solo reí bajo ante tal acción.

-_Como en ese momento en el que cruzamos el arco iris en bicicleta__  
__Seamos un color feliz, por siempre___

_Ríes mucho y fuerte, tanto que__  
__Seamos un color feliz, por siempre..._

El me sonrió y volvió a acostarse, yo lo arremedé y quedamos mirando el techo por un par de minutos. El decidió terminar con el silencio.

-Cantas bien, no te emociones.-murmuró

Tan duramente lindo como siempre. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él.

-A todo esto Billy… no me esquives este tema. Sé que no llevamos tanto tiempo de conocernos, pero… ¿Por qué, "Baruch"?

Creo que ya es tiempo de que no evite el tema, si lo amo, el tiene que saberlo. En esta vida, solo Arthur sabe algo de la historia, no por nada es mi mayordomo personal. Solo espero que después de esto, no siga creyendo que sea un falso.

Es una de la facetas que no le mostraría a nadie, después de todo.

- Mi nombre real no es Billy Joe Cobra, ese solo lo adapte por mi gusto, yo en realidad soy…Baruch Cohen. Yo antes solo era un niño común y corriente pero con un talento extraordinario, mi familia era un poco disfuncional, la única que realmente me apoyaba era mi madre, mi padre en cambio solía irse con otras mujeres dejándonos a un lado a mi madre y a mí.

Deje de hablar para ver que el estaba recostado, escuchándome atentamente casi sin pestañar.

-Fue un caza talentos quien me reclutó, y cuando llegué a tener 9 años mis canciones ya se hacían de hablar por varios estados de EU. Yo era feliz mientras tuviese a mi madre junto a mí, mi fama nos dio una mejor calidad de vida, hasta que…fui yo el que cambió…

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Me convertí en alguien presumido, arrogante…casi como mi padre. Mi madre empezó a molestarse conmigo, a gritarme, a decir lo igual que era como el…un día, en la casa de la playa ella enloqueció. Ya no me veía a mí, si no a él.

-entonces…?

-Ella dijo que ya no aguantaba toda esa vida y se lanzó del tercer piso.

-Ugh…

Podía ver que Spencer estaba sorprendido, no lo culpo, quien no estaría así cuando uno cuenta estas cosas.

A la final terminamos de conversar un poco más, hasta cuando ya toco hora de irme porque tenía que ir a finar unos contratos. El solo terminó diciendo "gracias por confiar en mí", yo solo le sonreí revolviéndole los cabellos y escapando por la ventana antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Pero la verdad es que algo carga en mi conciencia, no podía decir que era exactamente ni yo mismo me lo explicaba. Era como un sentimiento por el cual ya había pasado antes.

Oh sí, ya sé que es…

"_Baruch, le mentiste, satisfecho?"_

Joder.

Iba en la limosina en compañía de Arthur que estaba conduciendo. Vagos recuerdo vinieron a mi mente como si de una cinta de cine se tratase. Aquel momento, _ese día_… como en verdad fue.

Flash back-

_Mama estaba en frente mío, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia e iras, yo solo estaba asustado. Cargaba un par de tijeras en sus manos, las cuales estaban en dirección hacia mí. Tenía ganas de unir, pero una voz me detenía…_

"_Quiere acabar contigo"_

_No, es mi mamá. Ella nunca haría eso, sé que no la ha pasado bien por un buen tiempo, pero pronto mejorará. Ella jamás me mataría con esas cosas peligrosas. _

"_Mátala, antes de que ella te mate a ti"_

_No…a pesar de que se estaba acercando poco a poco a mí con una sonrisa desquiciada y fuera de sus cábeles, yo se que ella no me mataría. Ella siempre estuvo junto a mí, a mi lado apoyándome con una sonrisa resplandeciente. _

"_No seas bobo"_

_Estaba a pocos centímetros de mí, la punta de las tijeras estaba queriendo rozar con mi garganta…ahora sí que en verdad no sabía qué hacer. _

_-mi querido Baruch… eres tan parecido a ti padre tanto en físico como en personalidad…debería de acabar con nuestras vidas a hora y no sufrir más._

_-No mamá…no…._

"_Billy Joe Cobra, vive"_

_Cuando ya mi madre había logrado raspar levemente mi garganta con las tijeras, yo la empujé desde el tercer piso para que se mantuviera lejos de mí. Miré hacia abajo y allí estaba ella, llena de sangre y quizás con todos los huesos rotos de por sí. _

_No podía creer lo que había hecho, había matado a mi propia a madre, a lo único que tenía. Pero de alguna forma, no me arrepentía del todo…ella era la que quería acabar conmigo desde un principio. _

"_olvida todo y sigue"_

_Está bien. _

Fin del flash back.

Tal vez después de eso no haya vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, tal vez si estuvo bien lo que le dije a Spencer. Quizás si le hubiera dicho la verdad, me hubiera llamado asesino y me temería.

"_Eso no te conviene, Baruch"_

**Fin del cap 9, este más fue para enterarse de algunas cosas y relacionarlas xd Estaba planeando hacer el próximo cap de lo que ustedes quisieran que haya (no lemmon, eso está reservado para uno en especial) de ahí, cualquier cosa vale (en democracia) hehe ;3 **

**La canción que se utilizó esta vez es "Shiawase no Niji" el end de Gakuen Alices, es re lindo :DD **

**Espero os haya gustado, nos vemos~ **


	9. Chapter 10

**Aquí les vengo con otro cap, en verdad que recuperé todas las fuerzas que había perdido… Ahora es donde recordé el verdadero sentimiento que le tengo hacia esta historia! :D pero es un poco lamentable de que ya se esté acercando a su final… ojalá y sea un final feliz, digo no más (¿) **

**DTMG no me pertenece, pero que comience el cap! :33 **

**Lo que quiero de ti.**

**Capitulo 10.- Su confesión, su perdición. **

Los días fueron pasando después de aquella conversación, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Aun no me explico por qué de una manera muy extraña Mallory había vuelto al instituto con algunos vendajes en sus brazos y sus ojos, pero lo deje pasar. Tampoco sé cómo es que he empezado a mirar de una manera diferente a Billy.

Estos cambios han caído de golpe, ya los he ido asimilando aun que sea un poco difícil. Me he ido acostumbrando a la presencia de Billy cada vez más en mi vida, aun que siento que aun esconde muchas cosas detrás de esa personalidad tan despreocupada y creída. Su mirar a veces me asusta cuando estoy hablando con otra persona, sus ojos tan brillantes y expresivos se vuelven en unos fríos y sin vida.

Cuando estoy cerca de mis amigos, algunas veces ellos me dicen que hay un chico que nos mira atentamente desde una esquina (no siempre), yo solo rio nervioso diciendo que ha de ser solo su imaginación (claro que yo ya sé quien es)

Todo iba tan normal, hasta que un día no lo volví a ver. Ya no venía a verme a veces después del colegio, ya no me sorprendida subiendo mi balcón, ya no me escribía….ya no escuchaba su voz. Pensé que eso solo iba a durar un poco, pensé.

Pero la espera de cierta forma se me hizo un milenio.

Un día, así solo en pantalones y recibiendo todo el fresco de la noche, me dedique a ver el cielo y reflexioné algunas cosas. Se me hacían los días un poco tristes sin él, extrañaba escuchar sus locuras, oír su risa, ser el único espectador de sus conciertos en privado.

_Creo que equivocadamente me enamoré._

¿Pero por qué? Me he de estar tomando esto cada vez más en serio cuando para él ha de ser solo un chiste o una de sus jugadas.

Aun que no parecer como si realmente esas fueran sus intensiones.

Cuando lo veo, es muy diferente a como él es el publico. Cada vez que el me decía lo mucho que me ama parecía realmente nervioso, mientras yo no sabía cómo negarme o rechazar sus sentimientos. Tenía medo, no me culpen.

¿Por qué fijarse en mi? Soy solo un chico que le gusta el cine de horror, y que vive una vida normal. ¿Por qué él? Está muy lejos, estoy muy lejos de su mundo.

¿Ya no puedo abandonar este sentimiento?

Ese sentimiento de querer escucharte, solo una vez más… di mi nombre. ¿Tu voz no regresará? Óyeme, sonríe una vez más para mí y hazme saber, que este es un sentimiento verdadero. A pesar de que lo que te estoy pidiendo ahora es muy cursi.

Solo espero no arrepentirme de lo que haré mañana.

-Al día siguiente-

Como era fin de semana y sabía que iba a tener un concierto en la playa, decidí comprar una entradas de oferta para ir a verte. Mi conciencia me decía que no vaya, que me iba a arrepentir de todo lo que iba a pasar, pero mi mente me decía que vaya no más.

Tome el bus y fui a la playa, había mucha multitud cuando llegue y creo que hasta yo me había demorado un poco, el concierto tenía 5 minutos de haber comenzado y solo ofrecerían 3 canciones por el corto lapso que tenía.

Al fin puse verte a lo lejos, pero… te veías un poco desganado. Me gustaría preguntarte porque, pero ni siquiera estamos en la mejor situación así que esperaré.

Las fans tuyas igualmente gritaban de emoción por verte y escuchar tu voz. Creo que a ellos no les importante lo que siente o como estás, solo van a lo que realmente les interesa? No lo sé.

Cuando volví a alzar la mirada esfumando todos esos pensamientos, nuestras miradas después de tanto tiempo chocaron. Vi como al instante pegaste un pequeño brinco y volviste a tu estado normal, sonriéndome desde el escenario, yo devolví el gesto.

**Fin del Pov de Spencer.**

**Cortisimo Pov Normal.**

/_Por un momento creí que me habías olvidado/.-_ pensaron casi al mismo tiempo ambos muchachos.

**Pov de Billy.**

Hoy no me sentía muy animado, el productor prácticamente me había prohibido que tuviera tiempo para descansar o para escaparme. Quien se cree él para alejarme de mi amor? Solo por cumplir con mísero contrato y no ser demandado es que no digo nada.

Tenía tantas ganas de verle, hasta estaba pensando en contratar a espías por mí. Nunca creí que el por si solo vendría a verme a uno de mis conciertos y sin duda, esto me hizo el día. ¿Se habrá sentido solo? Es tan emocionante, por que el está empezando a amarme! Porque, ¿es un muestra de afecto venirme a ver, no?

Al termino de dos canciones más (que por supuesto, canté más feliz que una lombriz), me despedí rápido del público y me cambié de ropa. Salí corriendo por los camerinos y huí hasta donde había visto a Spencer.

No vi a nadie con camiseta de fantasmita.

Habrá sido tan solo mera imaginación la mía? Tan desesperado estaba por verle que hasta me ilusionaba con él? Ah… era una de las pocas veces que me brindaba una sonrisa así, es un lástima que solo haya sido producto de mi mente –enferma-

-Billy.- escuché por detrás de mí.

Era quien yo creía que estaba escuchando…?

-¿Spencer Wright?

-Baruch!.-exclamó mi verdadero nombre con alegría y tirándose encima de mí para abrazarme. Yo por supuesto que le correspondí (y aun más fuerte)

Podía sentirlo, como nunca, nuestra cercanía era tanta. Aspire el aroma de su cabello, pasando mis manos por su espalda… como desearía que este momento fuese eterno. Pero duró mucho puesto que él cuando sintió que ya lo estaba invadiendo más de lo debido se alejó al instante.

-Spencer… te extrañe tanto… Spencer.

-N-no fue mucho…

-Sí, no fue tanto que hasta viviste a uno de mis conciertos, eh?

Su rostro enrojeció entre vergüenza y enojo, me pareció tan hermoso. Eso es comprobante de que lo que yo estoy diciendo es la verdad y solamente la verdad. Aparatando su mirada hacia otra parte me dijo casi en un susurro.

-Quizás… me preocupe un poco por no verte cerca peor que un acosador.

-Tu acosador

-No d-digas cosas vergonzosas!

Le sonreí y le tomé de la mano para que caminara junto a mí por la orilla de la playa, ya casi estábamos en el ocaso del sol. Me parecía extraño que él no se haya soltado del agarre por fastidio o porque yo era "muy meloso". Pero aun peor era su silencio.

-Spencer…

Habíamos llegado hasta una zona en donde no había un solo alma, era solo la arena, el mar, las palmas y nosotros dos solos.

-Spencer… no resisto decirlo cada vez que te veo, y de ser necesario, persistiré toda una vida.

El solo se quedo viéndome con un signo de interrogación.

-No importa cuántas veces me rechaces, Spencer Wright, seré tu sombra… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?-pregunté tomando su mano y poniéndola en mi pecho.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? Mi corazón late y late muy fuerte cuando tú estás cerca… solo tú puedes mandar en el…-continué.

El quería quitar su mano, pero yo persistí. El no quería sentirlo, pues yo le haré sentir.

-B-billy…

-No me rendiré –_no hasta que seas solo mío-_

-Yo…

Calló, estaba sonrojado hasta la orejas. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo especial que le hacían ver notoriamente lindo. Pero aun así, seguía sin decir nada.

-Yo…yo…yo…..y-yo…

-¿Spencer?

-T-también…quiero… estar contigo.

Fue lo único que necesite escuchar para tomarlo suavemente del rostro y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Todo aquello que tenía guarda hacia él, solo una mínima parte se estaba controlando con aquel gesto de amor.

El me correspondió, yo era feliz. Me sentí tan vivo como nunca, sabía que después de tanta persistencia iban a ver resultados. Sabía que iba a estar conmigo, por siempre.

Puedo afirmarlo, por siempre. Ahora que él ha aceptado mis sentimientos nada ni nadie nos separará. Yo a él todo le daré, tanto el que a mí todo me dará… seremos los, únicamente una sola persona.

Porque lo que es mío es mío, nadie puede arrebatármelo. Por que seré feliz, yo lo sé… no por nada yo él me fijé bien.

**Término del cap, a que no se lo esperaban (¿) bueno, desde hace ya algún tiempo pensaba hacer este cap así, pero estaba indecisa. Si, este fue de puro romance y cosas cursis, lo sé. Lo que se viene no creo que sea muy bueno, pero bueh. Nos vemos en el primo cap~ **

**Ah? Y porque ya se viene el término? Tristemente… por los exámenes. Pero escribiré más de esta pareja ;3 **

**PD: Actualizaré cada tres días c:**


	10. Chapter 11

**Ehh! Aquí con el cap 11 listo, va a sorpresa en este y el otro (¿) Sin más les dejo con el cap :D**

**DTMG no me pertenece, ow :c**

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 11.-Voz demandante.**

El comienzo de nuestra relación fue como yo me lo imaginé, hermoso en todos los sentidos. El Mismo día en que nos confesamos, fue el mismo día en el cual te dedique una de mis más lindas canciones. Es fácil preguntarse, porque no le cantas "The Song" y haces que se enamore de ti en un dos por tres? Mantengo esa canción reservada específicamente para una ocasión especial en el caso de que no funcione.

Tu no querías presentarme como el gran "Billy Joe Cobra" a tus padres, entonces yo tome por decidido en ser Baruch Cohen frente a ellos. Aun yo se que tarde o temprano la prensa nos descubriría y todos sabrán la verdad. Realmente no me importa mucho si todos lo saben, para mi mejor por que dejo en claro que nos amamos y que no pueden separarnos, pero esto es solo para proteger tu integridad social tanto en colegio como en la calle.

Ahora estaba aquí, caminando por las calles mientras que el atardecer era una bella vista para nosotros, este alargaba nuestras sobras. Como de costumbre tu me cuentas lo cool que te ha ido y yo, las firmas y los conciertos que me ha tocado hoy. He notado que hay una persona nueva cada vez que me hablas de tu vida en el colegio, eso me tiene un poco… asustado.

_-¿Es como si las personas a las que quieres estuviera aumentando?-_

Tu notas la extraña aura que estaba creciendo en mi y pasan un brazo por mi hombre atrayéndome a un abrazo incompleto, diciéndome "borra esa cara, asustas bro". Reí ante tu comentario, sonaba gracioso en la forma en cómo tu lo decías.

Ahora que lo pienso, frente a ti es casi como de verdad soy. Me siento libre y fresco, fuera de cámaras, de espectadores y productores molestos. Contigo a mi lado mis pesares se desvanecen, en estos momentos es en donde tú quieres equilibrar mi estado y como siempre, lo consigues. Tú no sabes y peor aun entiendes que es lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pero sabes que existen métodos para calmarme sin saber la razón. Es una de las cosas que más admiro de ti.

-Billy, deja de mirarme… invades mi espacio personal.

-Love, somos pareja, no existe ni debe existir espacio personal entre nosotros.

-Eso es cuando las personas se casan, genio…

-Buena idea, porque no nos casamos?

-Por qué no me quedé callado, Dios, por qué.

-No estaría para nada mal, sería formalizar más nuestra relación.

Vi que quiso seguir protestando pero se quedo en silencio palmeándose la cara. ¿Será que él en un futuro no muy lejano quiera dejarme? ¿Será verdad? ¿Será mentira? Lo mejor es que no me haga ese tipo de preguntas ahora, aun que la curiosidad interna me carcomía.

-Spencer…

-¿Si, Billy?

-Spencer tu me amas bastante?

El se sorprendió ante la pregunta, pero no me respondió, simplemente aparto la mirada y se sonrojó. Es extraño que ahora que somos pareja el aun no pueda admitirlo, es como si estuviera inseguro de decirlo.

-yo…

-Está bien, no tienes por qué responderlo ahora.

Al cabo de 10 minutos caminando en silencio llegamos a su casa. Yo me despedí con un beso sorpresa en los labios pero el rápido se alejo despidiéndose y entrando a su morada. Eso me dejo extrañado, no me esperaba esa actitud por parte de él.

-conversación interna-

"_Sigue sin tomarte en serio"_

Estúpida voz, deja de molestarme. Spencer calo que me toma en serio, hace ya rato que estamos juntos!

"_Eres muy conformista, Billy."_

No lo soy, solo sé que si de verdad quiero que Spencer me amé completamente tengo que ir poco a poco para que no se asuste de mi. Luego, cuando ya esté dormido en mis redes podré estar seguro de que no se irá.

"_Te lo quitarán, esas personas de las que el habla querrán estar más con él y él se alejará de ti"_

No, el estará siempre junto a mí, por siempre y para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Y creo que ni la muerte podrá separarnos.

"_Ingenuo, deberías actuar ya"_

¿Actuar ya? No es lo que quieres que esté pensando ahora, verdad voz desconocida? Es Spencer! Ya jamás podría hacerle daño a él… lo amo tanto. Siempre quise que ese momento fuera dado por los dos.

"Y quien dijo que lo obligarás?"

Fuera de mi mente, estás tentándome.

-fin de la conversación interna-

En el pequeño lapso que me puse a conversar mentalmente con aquella voz, ya había llegando a mi mansión. Subí a mi habitación sin decir nada y me encerré para que nadie me esté molestando por llamadas telefónicas o algo por el estilo.

Sin perder tiempo me quite la camiseta verde que llevaba y quedé no más en pantalones, me quité los lentes y me acomodé el cabello a su estado normal para volver a ser el yo de siempre.

Sin esperarlo, la conversación había vuelto a mi mente, es más, no podía sacarla. Sentía como si debería hacer algo pero a la vez no quería ceder ante las propuestas de aquella voz. Realmente es muy molesta.

¿Es hora de utilizar mi plan C?

Tal vez.

La noche no se hizo de esperar y ya se podía ver a la estrellas acompañar a la luna. Arthur había tocado varias veces para que baje a cenar más yo no respondí una sola vez. Estaba arreglándome para salir, disponiendo de una de mis mejores prendas y poniéndome el perfume de mi misma marca. Estaba tan nervioso…

Ala la vez tenía todo ya calculado. Sé que los padres de Spencer no iban a estar hoy que él estaría solo cuidando de su casa. Sé que ya en aproximadamente una hora se iría a dormir y que antes de eso aun tendría su balcón abierto.

"_Bien, todo en orden"_

Tsk.- chasqueé la lengua y salir por el balcón de mi cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-fin del pov de Billy-

-Pov de Spencer.-

Hoy no sé por qué hacía tanto calor en la noche, así que dejé la ventana de mi balcón abierta. Al fin y al cabo, no creo que alguien esté interesado en entrar de a mi casa a estas horas y yo moría de calor.

Me acosté en mi cama, sin taparme con la sábana y cerrando lentamente los ojos, mañana sería un largo día para mí.

Pero antes de que yo pueda conciliar el sueño, una voz alertó mis sentidos y esta provenía desde el ventanal de mi balcón. Me quedé inmóvil tratando de identificarla, hasta que escuché que la melodiosa voz decía:

_-I do Tokyo  
It's all, kimi wo aishiteru  
That's right, they love me  
And when home is near  
You know I gotta hear  
I love you  
It means you love me_

Oh, no. Esto no puede ser posible…

**Bueno, hasta acá lo dejo :(( pero en el siguiente se viene el lemon! Lol pensaré muy bien cómo hacerle ;) Espero y os haya gustado, como siempre, estoy abierta a sus críticas: DD y tranquilas/os, no es que será violación o algo por el estilo xd Se que estuvo corto, sorry :c**

**Nos vemos~**


	11. Cap 1 en lugar equivocado

**Es mi primer fanfic de DTMG! Ay dioh mío! u Espero y sea de su gusto, continuaré la historia según el tiempo me lo de c: pero la terminaré! **

**DTMG no me pertenece uvu y Sin más, que comience! **

**Lo que quiero de ti. **

**Capitulo.- El comienzo, nuestro final.**

Solía ser simplemente una estrella solitaria, que realmente a pesar de sonreír y mostrar una faceta feliz, no lo era… Porque realmente detestaba mi vida sin una luz que fortaleciese mis días, podía llegar a llenar todas mi sentimientos acumulados en mis canciones pero de ahí no avanzaba a nada más.

Hasta que un día accidentalmente te conocí a ti, perdido entre los camerinos. Habías ido por que unas de tus amigas y fan mía, tenía miedo de ser echada por mis guardaespaldas por lo que prefirió que tú vayas en vez de ella a pedirme un autógrafo. Gracias a la ilusa, pude saber de tu hermosa existencia.

Cuando te dirigiste a mí, note que no estabas nada emocionado como lo estarían la mayoría de mis fans, tu semblante era serio y algo esquivo, solo querías el autógrafo y ya. Pero tenías ese algo, que mi me mente decía que te detenga para saber más de ti. Como si el destino me estuviese llamando hacia tu persona. Para cuando me di cuenta, tú ya estaba en la puerta de salida. Agh como me molestaba tener que llamar a seguridad para que cierre todas las puertas y así no dejarte salir. Pero lo hice, lo hice porque quería y porque mi intuición, rara vez me fallaba.

Tú quedaste asustado al ver que todas las puertas se estaban cerrando, me imagino, pensabas que había un criminal aquí adentro y no queríamos dejarlo salir. Pero no, lo único que yo quería, era a ti.

-No te vayas.- solté

El no se inmutó a girar, hasta que vio que no tenía otra salida que hablar conmigo.

-¿Por qué han cerrado todas las puertas?

-Ni idea, bro.-mentí.

Luego de un rato que el intentó salir por varios lugares y vio que era imposible, le invité a sentarse un rato en la mesa que tenía, le ofreció algo de jugo de manzana que tenía y me dispuse a observarlo mejor.

Sus cabellos era color café rojizo, sus ojos negros y brillantes, vestía sencillo con unos pantalones jeans, converse y una camiseta con un fantasmita en el medio. Ups, creo que se dio cuenta de que lo estoy mirando mucho. Espero y que no se haya molestado.

-Que tanto miras.

-Nada, ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

-Spencer Wrihgt y no soy un niño, de hecho tenemos la misma edad.

-Eh! ¿Eres un acosador acaso?

-No, bobo… todas las chicas se la pasan hablando de tu biografía en mi colegio, mi hermana te ama y hasta lo pasan por la tele. "Señores, últimos informativos, el famoso cantante Billy Joe Cobra de tan solo 17 años ya dio su gira por toda Sur América…"

-hahahahaha!

-De que te ríes?

-Tu expresión es tan graciosa, amigo!

De pronto sentí como si él me enviase una mirada matadora, así que decidí no más parar de reírme y concentrarme más en conocerlo. Aun que no negaba que lo único que en verdad quería era perderme en sus ojos, por el momento debo de disimular mi interés.

-Y donde estudias, Spence?

-En el instituto Beverly Beverly…y tú?

-Maestros privados.

-Oh.

De repente no sabía que más de decir, pero tenía algo de nervios con decir algo tonto o fuera de lo normal. No quiero perder el único chance que la vida me daba.

-Oye, necesito ir al baño, ¿Dónde queda?

-Es la puerta que está al fondo, ve.

Spencer se dirigió a donde yo le dije, abrió la puerta y se encerró. Vi que había dejado su maleta en su asiento y en un flash, se me ocurrió coger su número, dirección y e-mail. Sabía que si lo pedía a él, no me lo iba a dar pensando que vaya a ser una molestia.

Tomé con cuidado su bolso y agarré su teléfono, anoté toda la información que necesitaba y volví a dejar sus cosas en su lugar. Con suerte, después de un minuto él había salido.

-Y estando encerrado, por qué estás tan tranquilo?

-Bueno… hehe… la costumbre.

-¿Es así siempre?

-No mucho, pero a veces…

Mientras el revisaba que todo en bolso este bien, yo aplastaba por debajo de la mesa un botón que permitiese que las puertas se abrieras, vi que los ojos de Spencer brillaban de felicidad por tener una salida y lástima que no pude retenerlo por unos instantes más.

-Bueno, Billy Joe Cobra, adiós.-me dijo, saliendo por la puerta. Dejándome solo en mi camerino.

-Si… pero no digas adiós tan rápido, Spence. Te tengo en mis manos.

**Aclaro que a menudo que la historia va pasando, la actitud de Billy va cambiando a una más yandere c: Pero buenoh, espero que no os sea de molestia. (Disculpen si el primer cap esta corto y no tan bueno, iré mejorando. :3)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Y aquí! Con el cap 12 espero que os guste! (Aun que el lemon no está tan bueno :c) (Digan ustedes (¿?) **

**DTMG no me pertenece unu**

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 12.- Mío.**

Era Billy, no cabía duda alguna. El único problema es que no podía visualizarlos muy bien, solamente cuando sentí que se trepo en mi cama y empezó a gatear hacia mi es que me di cuenta que ya estaba muy cerca mío.

Por la luz de la luna podía ver sus ojos, que tenia cierto brillo que jamás había visto. El dejo de cantar y callo por un momento, sus labios se posaron en los míos lentamente, yo me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer al respecto.

A pocos segundos del beso el ya estaba como queriendo pedir permiso para entrar a mi boca…? No! se que si vamos de beso en beso esto podría terminar en otra cosa.

En aparte de el cogiendo un poco de aire, he de estar rojo.

-Billy no podemos continuar "esto"…

-Shh, con calma… solo déjate llevar por mi ritmo.-susurro en mi oído, con esa voz tan –endemoniadamente- seductora.

Quería protestar pero el siguió cantando

_-Cause when you look into this boy's eyes…_

Comenzó a desabrochando mi pijama despacio, sin despegarme los ojos y eso me ponía aun mas nervioso. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? Hasta llegue a pensar que quería que sucediera.

-Billy….

-_It drives you all insane_.- terminando de desabrocharme la camisa tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-_Because you love me_.- Esta mal, pero cuando yo lo veía a el todo era tan correcto y verdadero.

Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca nuevamente, pero siguió cantando importándole menos la cercanía.

-_You Know, I gotta hear…_

_I Love you._

Volvió a besarme y yo le correspondí, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a mí, el pasaba sus manos por mi peque; cosa que mí causaba algo de cosquillas pero a la vez esa sensación que no había sentido antes: ser tocado por otro que no fuera yo mismo.

-Billy hay algo que quiero decirte….

-Si, darling?

-Es… es la primera vez que hago esto….yo… estoy asustado.

-Ah.

Por un momento el paro y creí que se había arrepentido de todo por que su mirada estaba escondida entre sus mechones de cabellos. No ha de querer tratar con un virgen…

Pero sonrió, y una de las sonrisas más bonitas que me ha mostrado.

-Me hace feliz ser la primera vez de Spencer, aun que yo ya lo sabia. Yo se todo de ti, amor.

-E-eh..

-Pero yo también te confesare algo. Es la primera vez que me enamora de alguien, por lo que seria también mi primera vez con la persona que amo… es nuestra primera vez, solo nuestra.

Dejo de hablar para seguir besándome, esta vez más fuerte. Sus manos recorrían por mi torso concentrase más en mis pechos, llegando a mi tetillas? Se sentía extraño y no pude evitar gemir bajo.

-A-ah…-pero callé, el sonido que había escapado de mis salió también sonaba extraño y vergonzoso.

-No te calles, eso me hace saber que lo estas disfrutando…

**Único Pov Normal.-**

Las manos del cantante iban viajando por casi todo el cuerpo de Spencer para que este se relaje y pueda coger ritmo. Entre besos y uno que otros toqueteos entre ambos, no pudo evitar con su mano ir bajando los pantalones de su novio. Wright por el contrario volvió a sobresaltarse, ese gestó causo que Billy riera un poco.

-Es también la primera vez que me pasa esto, alguien que se asusta con todo… pero es increíblemente lindo.

Siguió bajándoselos hasta que el quedo solo con los bóxers.

-Spencer, me ayudas con mi camisa?.- preguntó en su oído, dándole una leve mordida; al contrario se le erizó la piel y con las manos temblorosas tomo el primer botón de la camisa desabrochándolo, luego el segundo, el tercero, el cuatro y al final… el quito, la piel de Billy también estaba expuesta y Spencer no pudo evitar pasar una mano (algo dudoso) por el pecho del azabache. Billy hizo que él le tocara por completo.

-Puedes hacerlo si deseas, también quiero sentirte.

Spencer con un leve sonrojo poso sus manos en la espalda de Billy dándole leves caricias y apegando más ambos cuerpos. Billy quien con solo ver tal imagen de Wright, ya estaba empezando a calentarse.

"Porqué es tan jodidamente hermoso, porqué".-pensó desde sus adentros, rogando porque su amado no se asustara con solo sentir al de allí abajo encendido.

Spencer tenía enredados sus dedos por los cabellos de Billy, cegándose por la dulzura que Cobra le brindaba con cada toque y roce entre ellos, más el tampoco se salvaba con sentir "ese" cosquilleo en aquella zona privada. Sintió una mano que lo estaba tocando allí, masajeándole suavemente.

-A-ah..Ah…p-por q-

-Shh… esa pregunta déjasela a la naturaleza.

Pero Billy quería más contacto.

Con cuidado fue bajando esta vez los bóxers de Wright (aprovechando que sus ojos estaban cerrados), tirándolos al piso y encajándose más entre la piernas de su novio y volviendo a lo que estaba.

Era un disfrute ver la expresión de Spencer por cada movimiento que el realizaba, arqueándose la espalda, susurrando en bajo su nombre para que se detuviera un poco, pero a la vez el mismo sabía que no lo haría.

Pero paró (cosa que extraño a Spencer), el muchacho de ojos negros se quedo viendo como el cantante se quitaba completamente la camisa sin despegar esa mirada salvaje y llena de deseo. Luego prosiguió con su pantalón, que, pero que un Stripper se lo iba quitando lentamente ante la atención de Spencer.

-Yo haré… que nunca olvides esta noche y si la llegas a olvidar, te la haré recordar una y otra vez… para que esencia sea la única que en ti esté, querido.

Spencer tembló por el comentario, Billy lucía tan serio pero a la vez seguro con lo que decía.

-Spencer…. ¿Puedo?

…

-Eso… no se pregunta ahora y en esta situación.- le dijo apartando la vista hacia otro punto que no sea Billy Joe cobra, con las mejillas rojas.

-Lame mis dedos.-dijo, Spencer dudó pero luego hizo caso a Billy lo hizo

Cobra sonrió y con cuidado introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad de Spencer.

-A-ah! Pero q…

Empezó haciendo círculos, luego tijeras dilatándolo más. Prosiguió con el tercer dedo esperando a que Wright se acostumbre, cuando vio que los "_Noo~_ ""_P-para esto duele_" o "_No resisto_" acabaron y fueron reemplazados por gemidos demandante y miradas suplicantes, fue que se dio cuenta de que ya era tiempo.

-Seré lo más amable posible… solo no tengas miedo.

Con eso, besó a su novio mientras introducía su miembro en Wright.

Calmado, suave, despacio y atento, eran las palabras que describían a Billy en esos momentos, a Spencer le estaba doliendo pero Cobra lo tranquilizaba por medio de besos y caricias.

-M-mas…

-Como tú lo desees, amor mío.

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas, Billy entrelazó sus manos con las de Spencer mientras los gemidos de este se volvían más intensos. Hasta ese entonces BjC ya había encontrado el punto G de Spencer por o que tomo eso como ventaja.

-Ah… Spencer… te amor tanto.- decía entre besos y chupetones que dejaba por todo el cuerpo del muchacho sin que Wright se diera cuenta (cegado por el placer).

-B-billy yo t-también te Ah! Te amo…

-Escuchar eso se me hace más placentero….

-M-me vengo… y-yo…

-J-juntos..

Tal y como lo finalizó Billy, ambos jóvenes se vinieron juntos. El aspirante a cineasta en el estomago de ambos y el cantante dentro de Spencer. Se quedaron en esa misma posición durante varios minutos recuperando el aliento después del acto. En eso Billy se acerca al cuello de Spencer y cae rendido en este, no sin antes atraparlo en un abrazo.

-Tú… eres mío.- susurró en su oído. Spencer se sonrojó abriendo los ojos y acelerando aun más su respiración.

-Billy…?

-… solamente mío, has demostrado tu amor, entonces yo intensificaré el mío.

-Pe…pero…

-NO TE DEJARÉ IR.- advirtió pegando con más fuerza ambos cuerpos, Spencer decidió callar. Para que se calmara comenzó a sobar la cabeza de Billy y este al instante dejó de tensarse cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, después de unos 5 minutos Spencer le siguió.

Vaya muchacho problemático para el joven Wright.

**Pov de Spencer.**

A la mañana siguiente desperté un poco confundido, al abrir los ojos pude que en el piso había ropa regada en el piso y no necesariamente mía. Por el rabillo del ojo miré al otro lado y me sobresalté cuando me fije que Billy estaba al lado mío… He ahí donde recordé todo lo que había sucedido ayer.

Cordura, porque me fallas cuando más te necesitaba?

Lo peor es que al ratito el me atrapo en un abrazo acercándome más a él y susurrando mi nombre. Estaba consciente de lo que acabó de pasar, también estoy consciente que después de aquella palabras él… no quiere apartarse de mí.

Pero hubo una parte en donde en serio asustó.

El único mirar de él que no me gusta, es cuando sus ojos se vuelven fríos y opacos, es donde pienso que es otra persona y no el mismo Billy que yo conozco.

Esfumando esos pensamientos, por un ratito me tenté a también colocar mi mano en su cintura pero me arrepentí quise levantarme para darme un baño.

Pero el no me soltaba, es más, creo que hace ya rato se había levantado.

-Así que ya despertaste y estabas ansioso por dejarme solo? Que descarado.

-¿Q-que?

-Ya tenemos dos hijos, una casa de lo mejor y una vida envidiable… eres cruel conmigo, irte sin decir nada… me utilizaste.

Si en algo Billy se destacaba también, era en su drama.

-Billy por favor…

-Bien, si tu lo deseas así, puedes irte.- me dijo soltándome, yo aliviado me senté en la cama y dispuesto a irme a la ducha me encaminé hacia esta. Repentinamente sentí un desliz en mis caderas y caí al piso por perder el equilibrio, podía escuchar a lo lejos la estruendosa risa de Billy.

-Hahahhahaha… si te hubieras visto bro, vale repetir este momento siempre.

-…sabías lo que me iba a pasar?

-Por su puesto Einstein, después de que te di du…-

-No lo digas! Basta! Ya sé a qué te refieres.

-Despuésdequetediduroayertodalanocheconmuchoamor, si.- ni le entendí lo que había dicho, solo sé que lo vi pararse y dirigirse hacia mí. Se agacho y me cargó al estilo princesa hacia el baño, yo lo miré extrañado, el solo sonrió.

-Vamos a tomar un baño juntos y a arreglar este desorden!

No, no me puedo imaginar las cosas de ahora en adelante… de hecho no deseo ni imaginármelas.

**Pov de Billy.**

Me fui al baño con Spencer, de hecho ya hasta me había levantado aun más temprano que él para tenerle listo la tina con aguas aromáticas y llenas de rosas rojas. Un ambiente románticos después de haber sido nuestra segunda noche juntos.

Realmente nunca creí que el aceptase entregarse a mí, creí que iba a dudar tanto y botarme de su casa por querer aprovecharme. Pero no fue así, ¿El me ama, verdad? Si, el me ama, el lo dijo y lo confirmó.

No puedo evitar fijarme nuevamente en sus facciones, estaba sorprendido por la sorpresa que le había tendido y eso me hacía tan feliz…

Un momento tan mágico, el nuestro. No existe nadie más que los dos verdad? Solo el y yo, no besarlo ahora es un delito. No atacarlo de abrazos y mimos está prohibido, ahora él es solamente mío.

"_Ingenuo"_

_**Y**_** acá termina el cap 12, espero y me disculpen si el "lemon" no estuvo tan bueno :(( no soy experta en escribirlo y digamos que esta es mi segunda vez haciéndolo unu (apesto) Cualquier recomendación pueden decírmela :DD Ojala les haya gustado u/u Cierto, cambié las edades de 14 a 17 para sentirme un poco más aliviada… hé.**

**Pregunta: **

**¿Quién se imaginan que es la voz interna de Billy?)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :33**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí! El cap 13. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias que espero, sepan comprender mi situación. **

**La mala.-es que no actualizare durante dos semanas, y solo si es que puedo… actualizo en la que viene, aun que es lo menos probable.**

**La buena.- es que la historia sigue ;D con mas cosas para que no pierda el sentido o se corte con un final sin sentido xd**

**DTMG no me pertenece.**

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 13.-Recuerdos, no los tomes **

Después de aquello no pude despegarme mucho de Spencer a pasar de los constantes llamados de atención de mi productor. Por lo que decidí que esta vez lo llevaría producción conmigo para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, claro, el antes que nada se rehusaba a venir conmigo más yo supe como conversarle o traerle casi a la fuerza.

Esta vez el era al que le tocaba disfrazarse, le presté mis gafas de sol y le puse una gorra europea que tenía guardada de ya tiempo, acompañado de una bufanda de rayas rojas con blanco que lo cubría del cuello hasta la boca.

-Eres el colmo.

-Tú insististe en camuflarte bien, yo solo hice magia.

-Agh… lo que sea, si me quiero ir, me voy.

-No seas así ~ es solo un rato.-chillé

-…como quieras.

Entonces le señalé el lugar en donde debía sentarse, que era justo en frente de donde me tocaba cantar junto a otro chico, un tal JTT ha pedido de nuestros productores. El me hizo caso y se sentó, aproveché que los de la productora no llegaban aun de los arreglos y encendí el equipo para cantarle un poco a Spencer.

_-Where have I been all your life? (Yeah)  
Where have I been all your life, boy? __(Uh)_

Me detuve un momento para ver si Spencer me está mirando, pero no. Tenía su rostro volteado hacia otra zona que no soy yo. Seguí cantando para ver si así lograse captar su atención.

_-My smile gives you butterflies  
(I give you butterflies)  
Gives you butterflies  
(I give you butterflies)  
Gives you butterflies_

Y así fue, salí del cuarto de pruebas y salí a donde estaba Spence, quería abrazarlo. Estaba tan cerca para hacerlo, pero la voy de un chico me sorprendió y me alejé.

-Oooye, tu eres BjC? Cool.

-Amm… si y tú has de ser JTT.

-Por supuesto, bro, un gusto.

-Si… lo que digas.

-Oh! Y este chico quién es?

El se aproximo más a mi Spencer y le tomó de la mano para saludarle. Él le devolvió el gesto y se saludaron, JTT le sonreía mucho…

_Agh, repugnante. _

-Anda Billy! Preséntamelo!

-No, vamos al estudio…

JTT se encogió de hombros y se despidió de Spencer. Dejé que se adelantara y me quedé un rato más con él, mirándolo con reproche y haciendo un puchero.

-No tenías por que saludarlo.

-Iba a interrogar más…

-De todas maneras, no le hables.

Dije por último, yéndome no sin antes darle un besito en la frente. Cuando volví al estudio todos estaban esperándome, yo solo reí un poco fingiendo nerviosismo aun que lo que en realidad tenía era coraje de compartir la misma canción con ese.

-Bien BjC y JTT… den lo mejor de sí

Ambos asentimos y el micrófono de en medio bajo poniéndose a la altura de nuestras voces. Comencé a cantar según como decía el papel.

-Bésame, bésame, bésame mucho (oh)

Siéntete atrapada por mi presencia

Tan solo ven, siénteme, bésame, ámame mucho.-

Lo ultimo dije mirando a Spencer, el rápidamente giró hacia otra parte, era el turno de ese chico.

-Quédate, explora el mundo desconocido

Siente atraída por esta especia que soy yo

Una exótica y candente especia.

Es tan molesto ver que está mirando a Spencer mientras canta, eso solo lo hago yo! Soy el único que puede verlo de esa forma y dedicarle canciones sin decírselo. Es como si le lanzara indirectas! Mi única suerte es que Spencer no se ha dado cuenta y no le ha hecho una pizca de caso, en su cara.

-Ven aquí amor

Siente mi corazón latir

Esto es vivir, vivir por ver tus brillantes ojos

Que es lo siento yo?

Estoy es amor~

-(¿Qué es vida si tú no estás?)

(¿Qué es pasión si tu amor no me das?)

-Querida, se que tu amor me pertenece

Tu atención es mía

Y yo estoy aquí ante ti.

-Solo ámame… ámame más

Ámame

-como jamás imaginaste amar.-

Terminamos los dos juntos, el director se levantó aplaudiendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Casi corriendo se acercó a nosotros para abrazarnos y felicitarnos muchas veces seguidas.

-Esta es una de las mejores que he escuchado! Distorsionaron un poco la letra original, pero les quedó perfecta chicos….esto venderá millones.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que en un solo ratito para que JTT ya estuviese allá con Spencer, en mi lugar. Deje al director hablando solo para acercarme a ellos, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando… lo vi a este tipo despojando a Spencer de lo que lo cubría dejándolo expuesto a que lo vean.

Se veía sorprendido y su medio ojos que se podía ver brillaba, es como si hubiera encontrado lo que siempre quiso.

-Es… Spencer!

No tengo por que negarlo, Spencer también se veía anonadado (al lo mejor por ser descubierto) ¿será que me perdí de algo importante? JTT se abalanzo encima de MI novio cayendo al suelo encima de el y estrujándolo en el acto.

-Pero que ha…

-Oh! Spencer, ha pasado tanto tiempo… mírame! Ya soy famoso tal y como te lo había prometido hace siete años.

Spencer le sonrió palmeándole la espalda, eso fue lo que mas me enojo. Acaso no sabia que yo estaba allí, o es que mas le importa JTT y su infancia? Luego le preguntaría para saber mas, hasta mientras disimularía.

-cof cof*

Wright me miro desde abajo y pidió a JTT que se quitase de encima suyo, el obedeció pero sin perder la cercanía. Al fin y al cabo terminaron ignorándome siguiendo con su conversación, desgraciadamente no podía intervenir al estilo Cobra por que había gente en producción y no valía armar un escena y mostrar mas a Spencer cuando lo que mas a querido el es no ser descubierto por los demás.

Pero JTT no se saldrá con la suya.

**-pov de Spencer-**

Cuando al principio h visto a JTT no lo haba reconocido, cuando le escuche hablar de hace siete años atrás, fue cuando lo confirme. El y yo habíamos sido amigos hace ya mucho tiempo, y de lo ultimo que me acordaba es que el se había despedido de mi diciendo que seria un famoso cantate de mas grande.

Y ahora el estaba allí, cantando junto a Billy en un doble. Y hablando de Billy… sentía como si nos estuviese comiendo con la mirada, pero mas a mi como para que me detuviera en conversar para irme con el, pero decidí quedarme a charlar un poco mas.

Al cabo de diez minutos mas terminamos y el se despidió prometiendo que en una de estas noches el me invitaría a cenar, yo solo reí nervioso sin decir nada esperando a que se vaya, luego voltee a ver a Billy que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

-Que tuvieron?

-Solo fuimos amigos de la escuela, a el lo molestaban mucho, yo un día lo defendí y así fue como nos acercamos mas.

-No es justo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo soy tu novio, el no.

-Billy pls, pareces peor que una chica…

Pero aun así se veía un poco triste y hacia muchos pucheros o bufidos, ha de pensar que le voy hacer a u lado por otra persona. Con el fin de que ya se le pasara la rabia, me acerque a el y cuidando de que nadie nos viera, lo abrace poniendo mi rostro en su pecho… su corazón estaba latiendo mas fuerte.

-Rayos, se que quieres calmarme pero lo único que consigues es exaltarme mas con tus repentinas muestras de afecto, Spency.

-Tu cállate, hago lo mejor que puedo.- a los segundos Billy tomo mi rostro me dio un corto beso, cogiendome de sorpresa.

…

Después de aquel momento todo siguió a la normalidad y sin problema alguno. Todo, hasta que cierto viernes por a noche alguien me rapta desde una limosina y me lleva consigo a un restaurante.

No era nada mas y nada menos que JTT, Rajeev y Shanilla, como si fuese una reunión de ex compañeros aun que actualmente sigo estudiando con los dos últimos.

JTT me explico que los fue contactando a los más cercanos para poder conversar mas a gusto, así que no le vi problema. Reíamos mientras recordábamos ciertas escenas graciosas que nos había pasado en aquellos tiempos de escuela. No ha cambiado en nada…

Terminando de cenar nos habíamos ido a un parque que estaba cerca, en el cal estaba casi vacío (me tome otra sorpresa en saber que había sido reservado para nosotros). Dimos varias vueltas recordando cuando era allí donde nos poníamos a jugar como unos bobos.

Tan buenos tiempos…

Pero cruce miradas con billy, al que menos esperaba ver hoy. No se veía tan bien, no tenia muy bien acomodada la ropa y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo que acostumbra. Se iba acercado a nosotros, JTT se le puso en frente sonriente.

-Amigo Billy! Que te trae por aquí?

-Spencer como pudiste…dejarme plantado.

Recordé, recordé que hoy era nuestro tercer aniversario y que salía a la cita que Billy me había dicho, pero JTT se me había llevado.

Por la miada de Billy, sabia que nada bueno iba a salir de aquí.

Como pude olvidarme…

**Aquí termina el 13, la canción de Billy JTT me la invente yo imaginándomelos viendo a Spencer xd**

**me entristece tener aportes y exámenes ahora… Los/as quiero, ustedes si que saben animarme o hacerme el día :3 **

**Tranquilos que no dejare el fanfic a un lado, solamente que cuando estudio me concentro mucho!**

**Kiaralol.- es verdad, haré como multi-escenas, es lo mió xd**

**DNY.- Jonhy Billy? xd cerca (¿)**

**Charlotte-Fox-of-red-eyes****.-tristemente ya no hay final y la historia ser a por sieeeempre wuahahah :D bueno, tampoco así… **

**Nos vemos 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí bien con otro cap! Al fin estoy en vacaciones y me siento tan cool por que salió bien y re bien. Agradezco la espera, ojala y les guste! Fue de arte de magia que la termine en dos días. **

**Sin más les dejo con el cap. DTMG no me pertenece**

**Todo lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 14.- Sin mi todo, soy nada. **

JTT se pasos en frente mío, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando de frente a Billy sin temor alguno, parecía decidido a algo que posiblemente le afectaría. Por lo contrario, Billy avanzó unos pasos más hasta quedar más cerca de nosotros, el casi ni pestañaba… solo me veía a mí y no con cualquier mirada, si no una que lanzaba hielo.

-Quítate, entrometido… Spencer y yo tenemos una cita pendiente.

-Con qué derecho, no tienes por qué obligarlo BjC.

-No te incumbe una pizca.

-Vaya, donde quedo todo ese brillo y dulzura que muestras ante tus fans?

Fue ahí cuando Billy perdió el control y se abalanzo encima de JTT sacando una navaja en el acto y colocándola muy cerca de mi amigo de la infancia. No sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer en momentos como este.

-Te dije que no pongas tus narices donde no debes y yo tengo mis razones.

Sus ojos ahora estaban clavas en JTT, amenazando con traspasar su piel con la cuchilla. Toda la firmeza de JTT se había convertido en desesperación, pero a quien no le pasaría, cuando te están queriendo pasarte una navaja por la garganta.

-Billy para esto, no tienes por qué seguir.-sugerí, tratando de sonar calmado. Sin embargo, parecía como si seguía perdido en la nada.

-Pero Spen, hoy era nuestro día y él lo arruino.

-Billy, yo acepte ir con él y con mis amigos, no tienes porque lastimarlo.- intenté razonar con él.

-Cierto… tus amigos… jamás me has presentando formalmente ante ellos.

Rajeev y Shanilla se miraron, con los labios temblando. Mi intención no era asustarlos diciéndoles "Hey, mi novio en realidad es BjC y está actuando como un real psicópata". JTT solo me miraba suplicante para que acabara todo, algo tiene que ocurrírseme.

-…Acaso te avergüenzas de mi?-me preguntó.

-No! Es solo que Billy… en estas circunstancias…

-Bien, si no quieres hacerlo, será para otra. Pero vienes conmigo.

Me la estaba pasando muy bien con todos, pero creo que no me queda otra que aceptar si quiero salvar el cuello de JTT, el tono de Billy era serio y sin rodeos, no creo que esté jugando aun que me gustaría que así fuese.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia Billy, quitándole la navaja de sus manos y aparatándolo de JTT para que este pudiera escapar del agarre, a los pocos segundos Billy estaba abrazándome fuerte sin dejarme parar, sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda.

-Vamos, que el resto de la noche es nuestra.- sus labios se unieron a los míos para mi sorpresa, pero vi que sus ojos estaban a donde JTT se encontraba, viéndolo con ese deje de arrogancia que siempre carga consigo. Quise apartarme pero Billy no me dejaba, estaba muy agarrado de mi cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, casi me rompes el corazón… creí que te habías olvidado de mi.

-N-no lo haría

Sentí como se había separado de mí y me jaló la mano para llevarme junto a él. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de mis amigos o disculparme con JTT y no sé por qué empecé a rogar por que nada malo me pase a mí a sabiendas de los arranques que le da a Billy. Su mano estaba helada y cuando me había besado, pude notar sus labios igual de fríos. Nada comparado a cuando se siente cálido y confortante.

Ya habíamos llegado lejos, tanto que ni ya el parque se me hacía visible. Estebamos entrando a un hotel de cinco estrellas y Billy seguía sin decirme palabra alguna, lo cual era preocupante desde mi punto de vista.

Tengo miedo.

**Fin del Pov de Spencer**

**Pov de Billy**

Al principio tenía planeado asesinar a JTT en ese mismo instante, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas presentes pero fue la mano de Spencer la que me detuve y la que me hizo entrar en razón cuando creí que la había perdido por estar cegado de tristeza y odio.

No creo poder enojarme con Spencer, es el único que me calma con tan solo su presencia. Al principio cuando vi que no llegaba a pesar de a ver ya pasado mucho tiempo comencé a preocuparme, es normal, no? Verlo con JTT y sus amigos me hizo sentirme increíblemente enojado, olvidando camuflarme y solo queriendo destruir.

Recordé que sus amigos no sabían nada de mí y que era buen momento para que ellos se enteraran de quién era yo y que podían meterse en mi territorio, más Spencer me dijo que no era buen momento… iba a replicarle pero decidí dejarlo así, con tan solo ver los rostros de sus amigos del colegio pude darme cuenta que temblaban de miedo

Ese JTT me estaba mirando mal y con repudio, luego miro a Spencer como si estuviera haciendo telepatía. Opte por besar frente a ellos a mi Spen para dejarles en claro que era únicamente mío y bien que a él le cayó como valed de agua fría cuando vio que Spencer no se alejo de mi (bueno, no por voluntad).

La sorpresa que le tenía a Spencer para esta noche, era en el hotel en el que ahora estábamos. Lo guié hasta el piso más alto de todos donde bueno, le tenía preparado una cena frente a la gran luna que hoy se presentaba.

Quedo sorprendido cuando vio todo, le pedí que tomara asiento mientras que los meseros se acercaban a servir el platillo que yo había organizado para hoy, el quería decirme algo pero yo lo detuve.

-Se que no hice bien… pero entiéndeme.

-Billy…

-Solo te ruego que no me odies.

-Oye..

-Tengo miedo a estar sin ti…

Lo ultimo lo dije tomando su mano, esperando a quizás el quiera soltarse pero no fue así, el la apretó un poco más con la mirada gacha.

-pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Billy, en serio me asusté.

En ese momento que que debía tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, aún estaba asustado. Así que me paré de la silla dirigiéndome hasta la mitad del lugar justamente dándole la espalda a la enorme luna.

Iba a cantarle un poco, una de mis mejores piezas. Aun que no lo admita mucho, se que le encantan.

-_Todo lo que supe esta mañana cuando me desperté es  
que ahora sé algo, ahora sé algo que antes no sabía.  
Y todo lo que he visto desde hace 18 horas es:  
ojos negros y pecas y tu sonrisa,  
en mi cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndome sentir como:_

_Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,_  
_conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte._

Vi que el seguí perdido en la copa de vino, a pesar de que yo ya había empezado aun no captaba su atención. Estoy loco, pero al menos sé que estoy loco de amor. Deje que las tonadas pasen para luego seguir, aun tengo esperanza de que pueda mirarme.

_Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,  
y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.  
Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,  
todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta (para que pasara).  
Tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo,  
todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado._

_Y todas mis paredes (mis muros, mis defensas)  
se levantan seguras pintadas de azul  
pero yo las derribaré, las derribaré  
y abriré de par en par la puerta para ti._

_Y todo lo que siento son mariposas en mi estómago,  
de las bonitas, preparándose por el tiempo perdido  
tomando el vuelo, haciéndome sentir como:_

_Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte._

Puedo asegurarte que no estoy jugando a ser el sincero, ni que estoy queriendo comprar tus sentimientos con simples palabras de amor. Esto viene desde adentro de mí, como si quisiera dejar salir a flote solamente para que tú puedas verlo mejor. Un sentimiento frustrante que no se demostrar y que por todos los medios a ti quiero dar.

_-Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,  
y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.  
Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,  
todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta (para que pasara).  
Tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo,  
todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado._

_Vuelve y dime por qué me siento como si  
te hubiera echado de menos todo este tiempo,  
y encuéntrate conmigo allí esta noche,  
y déjame saber que no está todo en mi cabeza._

_Solo quiero conocerte mejor, conocerte mejor,  
conocerte mejor, ahora.  
Solo quiero conocerte, conocerte, conocerte._

Entonces tus ojos en mi se posaron, levemente mirándome de lado con algo de temor y duda pero yo te sonreí, un poco rojo como una colegiala enamorada, pero alegre porque al fin me veías. Apoyaste tu rostro en tus dos manos que estaba sobre la mesa, creo, para observarme más detenidamente. Yo me sentí alagado y seguí cantando aun mejor, porque era el final.

_Porque todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,  
y tus ojos eran como volver a casa.  
Todo lo que sé es un simple nombre, y todo ha cambiado,  
todo lo que sé es que sujetaste la puerta (para que pasara).  
o Tú serás mío y yo seré tuyo,  
todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado._

_Todo lo que sé es que nos dijimos hola,  
así que quítale el polvo a tus más altas esperanzas.  
Todo lo que sé es que está jarreando (lloviendo mucho),  
y todo ha cambiado.  
Todo lo que sé es una nueva gracia que ha aparecido,  
todos mis días, conoceré tu rostro,  
todo lo que sé desde ayer es que todo ha cambiado._

Lo único que ruego, es que nuestro amor nunca cambie. Así el tiempo pase y conozcas más personas. Desearía que olvides la actitud que tomé hace rato, al meso sonríe para mi esta noche y hazme pensar que, solo estamos tu y yo aquí sin nadie que nos moleste.

Dejo la guitarra a un lado y me acerco a ti, aun te vez ensoñado por lo que decidí juntar tus labios con los míos para despertarte. Entonces miras directamente hacia mí y yo me separo, tomando asiento frente tuyo, alzando un poco mi copa de vino.

-No me mires así y brindemos, bella durmiente.-sonreí.

Al parecer es como si mi comentario te hubiera puesto en alerta y te sonrojaste un poco con la miraba hacia abajo, reí por el acto mientras juntábamos nuestras copas en signo de brindis.

-No digas esas cosas…

-Oh, vamos, aun que no puedo negar que te vez muy lindo cuando estás sorprendido.

-Bro…

-"Brovio"

-hahahaha, buena combinación.

Es así como volvimos a la normalidad, no importa que casi la mayoría de días nos veamos, siempre hay algo nuevo que contar. Mientras cenábamos conversábamos amenamente de muchos temas y lo que más me emboba, era la sonrisa que solo tú podías brindarme. Verte bromar o hacer imitaciones malas.

Después de la cena fuimos un rato al balcón que estaba en frente nosotros a ver un rato el cielo. El brillo de la luna se reflejaba en tus ojos, y tú viéndola con desdén. No pude evitar besarte otra vez, pero esta vez con más pasión descargando mi amor. Tú enredaste tus manos por mi cabello profundizando más el contacto, mis brazos se enrollaban alrededor de tu cintura.

Sin pensarlo más te guie hacia mi habitación en donde había un cama llena de pétalos de rosa. Te empujé a esta y luego me posicioné encima de ti desabotonando tu camisa, estabas nervioso y muy rojo. Pero, oh, hoy no te escapas de mi amor.

Lo que creía perdido de este día lo volví a recuperar.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no acabe con JTT, lo haré

"_Creí que tenías humanidad, Baruch"_

**Bueeeeno! Hasta aquí llega el cap lo hice algo largo c: (para lo que yo generalmente hago xd) espero que os haya gustado! Estoy de regreso tal y como les prometí. **

**Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias, estoy abierta a todo! **

**La canción que salió es de Taylor Swift - Everything has changed - Todo ha cambiado. Muy hermosa se las recomiendo. S**

**in más nos vemos luego :DD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí con el cap 15! Espero y sea de su agrado, se me está haciendo más fácil fluir las ideas ye so pero aun sigo igual de lenta xd **

**DTMG no me pertenece, que comience el cap! C: **

**Lo que quiero de ti**

**Capitulo 15.- Motivos. **

Al día siguiente desperté y noté que Spencer ya no estaba a mi lado, me asusté. Lo busque desesperadamente con la vista sin ver rastro de él. Pero la puerta que conectaba con el patio estaba abierta, así que pensé que había salido un rato.

En efecto se encontraba allí afuera, y estaba hablando por teléfono ¿Con sus padres, tal vez? Me acerqué silenciosamente a él para que no se percatase de mi presencia, ya cuando estaba a centímetros de él me dediqué a escucharle.

"En verdad disculpa, JTT, espero que tu cuello esté bien"

Agh.

"Noo, Billy no es esa clase de personas… solamente que a veces el…"

No aguanté el hecho de que estuviera hablando con el así que tome su teléfono y lo tire al vacio, bueno, a la calle principal. Spencer se quedo ido viendo como su celular era aplastado por varios carros, pero yo podía comprarle decenas de esos si él quería.

-Billy…

-Puedo traerte mejores que esos, love.

-Jodete!

Sin tenerlo previsto el salió corriendo por las escaleras, y lo único que pensé fue _"creo que no debí de haber hecho eso… pero no me arrepiento" _tome mi teléfono para marcar a seguridad y decirles que no dejes escapar a un muchacho de camiseta roja con un fantasmita. Ellos obedecieron y ya podía escuchar como todas las puertas eran cerradas.

A los cinco minutos los guardias lo estaban llevando de brozas alzados hasta donde yo estaban y lo depositarlo con cuidado (por mi sugerencia) en frente mí, para luego marcharse. Yo suspiré y agarré con mis manos sus muñecas, evitando que escape.

-Yo…

-Basta, Billy, basta.

-Pero el..!

-No te metas con él! Es un buen amigo de la infancia, no quiero nada con el si es lo que piensas.

Para mí el único problema es que estén cerca, fue aun peor si viera miras de amor o algo. Por más que trata de pensar en no hacer nada malo, esa voz me ataca y lo único que quiero es, acabar con la maleza de mi relación.

-Aparte ese teléfono yo lo había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo hace un tiempo…

-Puedo darte otro.

-Nah, ni que fuera un niña…

-Per-

-Nada de pero's Cobra, quiero estar solo.

No tuve más opción que abrazarlo y rodar su cintura con esta. Sé que de iguales forma no peso mucho, pero no podía dejar ir ni aun que el quisiera.

-Billy, suéltame o grito.

-Nadie vendrá, por que soy yo y nadie puede interrumpirme.

-Arrogante

-Pero así me amas.

El callo y aparto la mirada con el ceño fruncido, se que di justo al blanco. No lo solté hasta que el me confirmo que no se iba a ir, solo para ese entonces me limitaba a sostenerlo de la mano. Cuando llegamos a un punto indefinido de las calles, el me sentó e una de las bancas y se puso en frente mió.

-Me vas a pedir matrimonio? Por que si es así ahórrate las palabras, yo te daré el si incontables veces.

-Billy..

-Okay, okay, solo déjame soñar un poco.

El se paso una mano por el cabello, lucia nervioso. Mi esperanza es que no sea nada malo lo que me vaya a decir ¿Y si quiere terminar conmigo? Es obvio que no lo dejare, el… no puede terminar conmigo, el no podría hacerme esto.

-Billy… conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Oh, con que ha sido eso.

-Y quería decirte que… ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo…junto.

El único consuelo es que no termino conmigo, pero me sentí tan triste cuando me dijo que ya no nos veremos mas seguido. Eso significaría solo los fin de semana, por que el estudia en la mañana y trabajaría de tarde. Entonces el se relacionaría con otras personas y me dejaría a un lado.

Como puedo detener esto. Tengo que pensar.

-Quieres trabajar… ahora?

-No veo por que no, tú trabajas y tienes mi misma edad.

-Si pero yo…

-No, si quiero ser cineasta, tengo que comenzar desde muy abajo y eso es ahora.

-A donde iras?

-Me postule como ayudante en ediciones de los novatos en una de las cadenas de _Secuence Actors_ que está en Beverly, vieron mis trabajos y me dieron una oportunidad.

Trate de tomármelo a calma, paso un buen rato de que charlamos los genial que sería (yo tratando de disimular), Spencer me dijo que ya tenía unos trabajos cortos que le habían mandado para comenzar y tenía que irse, yo le deje marcharse a duras penas.

Se iba despidiendo de mí a medida de que la distancia se hacía más grande entre nosotros, luego giro y siguió su camino. Yo saque mi teléfono y marqué a mi manager.

-Drake, quiero contactarme con el encargado de _Secuence Actor_ ahora.

_-Pero joven…_

-He dicho… ahora.

_-Está bien, en unos instantes. _

Al poco rato la línea ya se había conectado con el director de la compañía, dejándome escuchar la voz seria del señor.

_-Joven Cobra, un placer poder hablar con usted, en que le ayudo?_

"_Cayó en ti, Baruch"_

"_Cállate"_

-Señor Krev? El gusto es mío, quería proponerle algo…

_-Le escucho. _

**Fin del Pov de Billy**

**Pov de Spencer. **

Estaba tan cansado por todo el trabajo de anoche, me puse a terminar unas tareas y a la vez a editar ciertos videos que se veían muy interesantes y seguí todas las instrucciones al pie de la letra, no cabe duda que les encantaré cuando pase todas las pruebas!

Hoy me van a presentar formalmente el edificio por cualquier necesidad que tenga y de presentármelo se iba a encargar Seb Turner, un chico que se veía un poco alejado del mundo pero cuando me le acerque más se veía agradable.

Pensando en Seb, mi madre me estaba grito que cogiera el teléfono para que le hablase a mi _nuevo amigo_, al cual, creo que ni siquiera conozco bien como para llamar amigo pero bueno.

-Sí, Turner?

_-Wright, el director cambio nuestra madriguera a… como era… al lado de una de las productoras de BjC porque estamos estrechando un pequeño lazo con ellos y hasta yo me sorprendí del cambio tan repentino que se hizo, no sé, pero tienes que ir allí. _

-…

_-Wright?_

-Sí, si conozco donde es, estaré allí en dos horas.

_-Vale, nos vemos. _

Contuve las ganas de tirar el teléfono y darme duro en la cabeza contra el muro. Iba a ahorcarlo, matarlo, jalarle los pelos… Como él se atrevía a cambiar mi zona de trabajo solo por un capricho suyo? Era un capricho, lo sé! Pero… era mi único lugar donde quizás tendría paz y ahora Billy viene y me la quita, genial.

Hablaré seriamente de esto con él, las cosas no se pueden quedar así a pesar de que lo que yo diga no tendrá mucho peso contra el director e inconveniencia para Billy.

Porque coño se esforzaba por tenerme pegado a él.

Desayuné y me arregle un poco, hice los ajustes en el pendrive y salí de casa rumbo a los estudios/madriguera (como sea que Seb le llamara)/Edificio, que… casualmente estaba al lado del edificio donde Billy trabajaba en Beverly.

Seb estaba al lado de la entrada y cuando me vio sacudió un poco la mano, igualmente yo ya lo había visto. Me sorprendió verlo ahora con mechones azules combinados con negro, cuando solo hace 5 días le vi con el cabello todo negro y sus ojos, antes verdes, ahora eran azul marino… lo único que me hacia diferenciarlo era su mirada, podrá cambiar en todo, pero esa expresión frívola y distante seguía allí.

-Amm… Turner…?

-Acostúmbrate Wright, me gusta cambiar mi apariencia seguido.

-O-okay…

Entramos y vi que los estudios están iguales al anterior, solo que este era otro edificio, lo más raro era ver trabajar a las personas como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Es lo que les produce dinero, si da dinero y mucho, no tienen por qué protestar o es lo que yo pienso.

-¿Es así?

-Probablemente, pero a mí más me gustaba la madriguera anterior.

-Por qué madriguera?

-Es mi segundo hogar.

Ahora ya entendía el por qué, se veía sencillo. Turner me dijo que era hora de dejar las conversaciones y seguir con el recorrido que según él ya se lo había aprendido en quince minutos y sin duda, sabía ya cada rincón.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina del representante de nuestra zona, fue grande mi sorpresa.

La puerta estaba abierta y dentro del cuarto estaban Billy y el representante hablando animadamente de, ¿El negocio?

-Fue un gusto haber estrechado lazos con usted, joven Cobra

-Nah, gracias a uste… Spencer! Hola!

Magnifico, quería estrangularlo si, pero no en frente del publico ahora solo tenía que aguantarme poniendo la cara más larga que demuestre mi estado. Aun que poco le importó a Billy el rápido se paro y me abrazó sin pudor a que dos personas de mi trabajo nos estén viendo atentamente.

-Billy… ahora no…

-Ya nada podrá separarnos!

¿Por qué no soy el amo del tiempo y el espacio, detengo todo esto y salgo huyendo?¿por qué no?

**Continuará…**

**terminado cap 15! :D Espero que les haya gustado, estuvo un poco simple pero bueno. Secuence Actors s eme vino de la nada porque bueh, Secuence Actor… ._. **

**El personaje de Seb me pertenece, es un amor c: y creo que será algo importante en la historia, tal vez haga otra con el de protagonista contando todo lo que observa. **

**Nos vemos~ **


	16. Chapter 16

Aquí vengo con otro cap :DD Estos días han sido muy cansados… uvu Pero bueno!

DTMG no me pertenece, sin más, que comience la historia!

Lo que quiero de ti

Capitulo 16.-Molestia.

El representante interrumpió nuestro abrazo con tu tos, yo fui el que primeramente se alejo puesto que no podía ignorar a mi superior así porque así. Seb se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y yo lo imité, el sub-jefe apoyo sus codos en el mueble viéndonos fijamente.

-No sabía que estabas relacionado con BjC, Wright.

-Sí, per-

-Es mi novio, Tom.

-Espere, yo le explico mejor señor Tom, lo que Billy quiere decir es qu-

-No hay que explicar, Wright, no es cosa de la cual avergonzarse… todos se enamoran alguna vez.

Decidí callar, me di cuenta de que iba a ser pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con el subjefe. Al poco rato llamaron a Billy para una sesión de prácticas con sus presentaciones, yo suspiré aliviado. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando me beso sin importarle los presentes y se me corriendo.

"maldito"

Seb posó una mano en mi hombro, luego lo palmeó mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. El subjefe estaba concentrado en su laptop y nos dijo que prosiguiéramos en nuestro trabajo. Salimos de la oficina sin decir nada.

-Vaya, así que tu nov-

-Vayamos a lo nuestro.

-Uh, vale.

Yo suspiré, creo que por decima vez en el día. Lo mejor era que me distrajera un poco conociendo las técnicas que se daban aquí y matando dos pájaros de un tiro, conocer mejor la actitud de cada uno de mis compañeros.

¿No será nada fácil, verdad? La suerte es que la mayoría son chicos, así la confianza es mucho mejor.

-Horas después-

Estaba guardando mis cosas en una cartera cruzada que había llevado, dispuesto a ya retirarme. Cuando ya estaba un poco cerca de la salida, alguien me llamó por detrás. Era Seb, con su siempre rostro inexpresivo y voz monótona.

-Wright, quiere pasear un rato?

-La verdad es que yo…

- Solo un rato.

-Vale.

Le seguí, en el trayecto del camino no había dicho ni una sola palabra pero de alguna forma, estar con Seb era muy cómodo y agradable, como si no tuviera que preocuparme de nada. De reojo lo miré y me inquieté al ver que el también tenía sus ojos en mi.

-Q-que ves?

-Eso debería de yo preguntarte a ti, Wright.

-Puedes decirme Spencer.

-Si quisiera, ya lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Puedo decirte Seb?

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres…

Por muy antipático que pareciera, su voz tenía un toque de chiste… lo que cambiaba el sentido. Seguía caminando hasta que el brazo de Seb me lo impidió. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de por qué lo había hecho.

Estábamos frente a un lago en el cual se reflejaba el atardecer, tanto habíamos caminando y yo solo estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos como para no darme cuenta de mí alrededor.

Seb corrió hasta la orilla del lago y soltó su bolso dejándolo en el suelo. Se subió las bastas de su pantalón y se sacó los zapatos, metiendo sus pies en el agua. Parecía un niño moviéndolo de su lado para otro.

-Ven si quieres, el mundo es libre.

Mi pies se movieron rápido hasta llegar a donde él estaba, no es como si estuviera emocionado. Acto seguido hice lo mismo que él y me senté junto a Seb, el ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados aparentemente disfrutando de la brisa.

-Te veías estresado, Wrigh.

-No, como crees…

-Puedo verlo en tu rostro, y el problema de seguro tiene nombre y apellido, Billy Joe Cobra.

Callé, pero él en realidad tenía toda la razón. Billy no era un problema, el problema era su actuar. A veces tengo tanto miedo de que pudiera hacerle algo a mis amigos o a mi familia o a mí. He tratado hasta el cansancio de quitarle esa manía, pero no da resultado.

-Bueno, un poco Seb.

-Puedes hablar si eso quieres.

-La verdad, es que es un poco aterrador ser siempre seguido u observado/vigilado, me da un poco de estrés pensar que algo malo le podría pasar a mi familia o amigos, a veces solo deseo tener un poco de tranquilidad y paz como en estos momentos… aun así, estar con Billy es bonito a pesar de todo, se siente mágico pero a veces da miedo y mucho.

-Ya veo.

-Seb, como descubriste este lugar?

-No hace mucho, no me gusta mi morada así que empecé a caminar sin rumbo alguno y me encontré con este paisaje.

-Ah…

Seguimos por unos minutos más así, en silencio, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que era. Hoy había prometido llegar a las siente para cenar con todos juntos.

Me despedí de él y levanté poniéndome de nuevo mis zapatos y acomodándome la cartera, Seb me dijo que quería quedarse un rato más y que si me pierdo, que lo llame. Tonto. Salí corriendo para que no me coja más la noche.

-Spencer!-sentí que me llamó Seb por mi nombre, lo que me hizo parar.

-No, nada… buen trabajo por hoy día.

Yo le sonreí, siguiendo mi camino. Es un buen tipo en este corto tiempo que le he ido conociendo.

Fin del pov de Spencer

Pov de Billy.

Antes de ir a la cena que tenía con los Wright's, me tomé el tiempo de seguir a Spencer después de su trabajo. Había salido con Seb Turner, y aparentemente, el tipo era muy antipático con mi novio más Spencer era todo lo contrario.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol cuando vi que los dos estaban frente a un lago, Turner empezó a jugar con los pies en el agua y Spencer no se quedó atrás, ya estaban haciendo una conversación un poco más amena.

Creo que Spencer se excuso y se despidió, menudo olvidon, hoy es la cena... me escondí más para que no viera, entonces fue ahí donde ese Turner lo llamó por su nombre y le dijo "Buen trabajo", él le sonrió. Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a dejar en claro unas cosas.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el, que estaba de espaldas y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, el giró.

-¿Cobra? Hump.

-Por qué tanta cercanía con Spencer?

-No lo sé ¿celos?

Me está haciendo calentar con esa cara que tiene.

-Quizás.

-Ah.-dijo y giro.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, saqué mi daga dispuesto a clavársela en la espalda, lo único que me sorprendió es que el sacara la suya y se interpusiera contra la mía.

-Cuando dos personas de la misma calaña se juntan, se saben los movimientos.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no te temo, Cobra y si me interesé en Spencer es mi problema.

-Sabes que puedo matarte?

-Lo sé y no le temo a la muerte.

Me di cuenta que a fin de cuentas, había ganado a un enemigo que tan solo ver su mirada, sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Frívolo y queminportista, una de mis más grandes facetas, podía verlas en el

Reí, a carcajadas muy fuertes. Luego paré y le imité.

-Cuida tus pasos.

-Ya veo por qué el estrés de Spencer.

-¿Qué..?

-Lo vas a perder tan rápido…

**Termino del cap 16 'u' **

**Espero que os haya gustado, aun que aquí más lo protagonizó Seb, hehe. **

**Respuestas: **

**Kiaralol:** Gracias por todo, estuvo muy hermoso (: Tu poema me gustó mucho, aun que me dejó con ganas. Me cuentas qué tal te fue y espero que hayas tenido éxitos ;) 3

**Mary Cobra Ruiz**: Probablemente… probable… pero tu tranquila ;D

**¿Sugerencias?**

**Nos vemos~ **


End file.
